The Indigo League
by kash30032000
Summary: Harry, Ash, Misty, and Sirius returns ready to challenge the Pokemon League. How far will Harry and Ash get in the Indigo League. Will they win, or will they lose. Strongly recommend you read the first story A New Adventure.
1. The Ice Field

After a month of training, Harry, Ash, Misty, and Sirius finally made it to Victory Road where the Pokemon League were taking place this year.

They saw many trainers training all types of Pokemon. Some were strong, some were stylish, while some were both strong and stylish. Harry was beginning to feel nervous. What if his Pokemon weren't good enough?

"I can't wait to get on that field and start battling." said Ash. "Can you?" he added to Pikachu.

"Pika." replied Pikachu.

"Not so fast, Ash." said Sirius. "You guys have to register at the Pokemon Center."

"I knew that." said Ash. "Hey, Harry. Let's head over to the Pokemon Center."

"Okay." said Harry. "Once we register we'll learn who our first opponent is."

They stopped walking and looked around trying to locate the Pokemon Center, but it was hard due to the fact that there were so many people.

"Maybe we should ask someone." said Misty. She then spotted a boy with red hair. "Excuse me." she said rushing over to him. The boy turned around. "Can you tell us where the Pokemon Center is?"

"Sure." he said. "I'm heading their myself. I'm supposed to be meeting a friend. Are you competing in the Pokemon League."

"Yep." said Ash pulling out his case and showing the boy eight badges. "We're ready to go."

"That's great." said the boy pulling out his case and showing them eight identical badges. "I'm ready too. I just need my partner. I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley."

"Hi. I'm Ash Ketchem. I'm from Pallet Town."

"My name's Misty from Cerulean City."

"I'm Sirius from Cinnabar Island."

"And I'm Harry Potter from Viridian City."

"It's nice meeting all of you." said Ron. "I'm from Petalburg City. That's in the Hoenn Region. Have you ever been to the Hoenn Region?"

"Um…no." said Harry. "But my godfather and father have."

"The Pokemon Center is this way." said Ron. They began to walk as Ron continued to talk. "You can go to any Pokemon Center to register, but once you get your number you can only go to the designated Pokemon Center. This would keep the centers from overcrowding."

They entered the Pokemon Center. It was filled with humans and Pokemon. They were either registering for the league, or getting check ups for their Pokemon.

"We should have registered a year ago." said Ash as he looked at the long line in front of the front desk.

"Might as well get this over with." sighed Harry.

They went to stand in line. Sirius grabbed a magazine off a nearby rack and began to read the newest issue of Pokemon Today. Misty began to rock a sleepy Togepi to sleep.

Harry's eyes roamed around the Pokemon Center for familiar faces. He didn't see any, but he did notice a girl with long blonde hair. She was wearing a white dress, white stockings, and white shoes. She had a elegance that Harry couldn't explain and she simply glowed.

"Who is that?" asked Harry.

Sirius looked up from his magazine to see where Harry was looking.

"I don't know." said Sirius. "But I hope she has a single mother."

"That's the Princess of the Pokemon League." answered Ron while Misty rolled her eyes. "She's the daughter of the ancestor who started the Pokemon League. I'd love to meet her."

"Well, you're about to." said Sirius. "She's heading this way."

The Princess walked gracefully toward Harry and the others. She was turning every boys' heads and getting admiring looks from most of the girls. As she drew closer, Harry noticed that her eyes were the perfect shade of green.

She stopped in front of Harry and smiled.

"Hello." she said her voice sounding heavenly. "What a cute Umbreon you have."

"Umbreon." said Umbreon happily.

Harry didn't respond. Her beauty took his breath away. Ash frowned at Harry and nudged him. Harry snapped out of his stupor.

"Um…you thank." he said in a voice that was unfamiliar to him. "I, uh, mean thank you. I've worked hard on raising it."

"I can tell." she said. "My name is Samantha. Princess Samantha." She extended her hand towards Harry.

Harry took her hand and shook it. "I'm Harry…Potter."

"I thought I recognized you." she said. "Your father is James Potter and your godfather is Sirius Black. That's you." she said turning to Sirius holding out her hand.

"Yes." said Sirius shaking her hand. "And might I add you have lovely manners."

"Hi." said Ash holding out his hand. "I'm Ash. I'm Harry's partner."

"Nice to meet you, Ash." she said shaking his hand. "You guys must be really powerful. You are?" she said to Misty.

"I'm Misty." said Misty. "It's nice to meet you Princess Samantha."

"Oh, you guys can call me Sammy." she said. "I have to go now. It was nice meeting you." She gave one last wave and walked off.

It took nearly an hour for Harry, Ash, and Ron to reach the front counter. They turned in their Pokedex and Nurse Joy inserted them into a machine. A picture of all three of them appeared on a monitor showing that they had successfully won eight badges. She handed the Pokedex back.

"Very good." she said. "You are now register for the Pokemon League."

"Alright!" said Ash excitedly. "Who's our first opponent?"

"Hold on." said Nurse Joy. "I need to go over the rules before you can select a field. The rules are simple. It's a three-on-three Pokemon match. The trainer that gets rid off all three of the opponent's Pokemon advances to the next round. Now since you two are partners, you can only use three Pokemon against opponents that doesn't have partners. Meaning you need to work together to decide which Pokemon will battle. You will then flip a coin to see who controls which Pokemon. There's a chance that you might have to work with each other's Pokemon, so make sure you choose Pokemon that listens. Understand?"

"Yes." said Harry and Ash in a unison.

"Now to choose your first field. There are a total of four; water, rock, ice, and grass. You just have to press that red button-" she indicates a red button that was sitting on the desk. "To stop on a field."

They looked up at the monitor and saw the four fields. They were lighting up in a random order. Harry and Ash pressed the button together. The light slowed down and finally ended up on the ice field.

"You'll be battling on the ice field." said Nurse Joy. "And your opponent is…" A picture of a girl with long icy colored hair. "That's your opponent. Now, you two are number twenty-five and this is your designated Pokemon Center. Return here if you want me to treat your Pokemon, or if you need sleep. Any questions."

"Yes." said Harry. "Are friends allowed to sleep in the rooms with us?"

"Certainly. And all of your meals are free."

"Free food?" repeated Ash. "I'm loving this. I'm going to enter the Pokemon League every year."

______________________________________________________________________

After getting register, Pokemon treatment, and eating dinner, Harry, Ash, Misty, and Sirius were sitting in their room. Misty was styling her hair, Ash was reading up on the Pokemon League, Sirius was working on a computer, and Harry was staring out of the window.

He was remembering all of the things that had happened to him during the journey. Meeting Ash and Misty, winning eight badges, surviving a shipwreck, capturing Pokemon…that all seemed like that happened years ago. He couldn't believe that an entire year passed since he left Viridian City on his Pokemon journey.

"Hey, Harry, Ash, check this out." said Sirius getting Harry's attention. They moved over to Sirius. "I looked up your opponent and it listed the Pokemon she had. She has mostly ice Pokemon and one electric. You could use this to decide which Pokemon you want to use."

"I was thinking about using Totodile." said Harry. "It should do pretty well on an ice field."

"Good idea." said Ash. "I'll go with Squirtle. Now, who should we choose for our third Pokemon?"

"How about Pikachu?" suggested Sirius. "Pikachu will do well against another electric Pokemon and water Pokemon."

"Sounds good to me." said Harry. "What do you think, Ash?"

"Sure." said Ash. "This first round is in the bag."

Sirius turned off the computer and checked the clock. It was after ten o' clock. "You guys should get some sleep. Your match is tomorrow at eleven."

Misty tied a scarf around her head so that when she went to sleep her style would look fresh. Harry laid in the top bunk of one of the beds while Sirius got underneath. Ash got into the top bunk of the other bunk bed and Misty laid underneath with her Togepi. Pikachu laid with Umbreon in the corner of the room.

"Who wants to get the lights?" asked Sirius.

"I'll do it." said Ash. He clapped his hands and the lights went out.

Harry stared up at the ceiling thinking about tomorrow's battle. He hoped that everything would go okay and they would be able to advance to the next round. Harry turned over and faced the wall. He took his glasses off, laid them next to his pillow, turned over, and went to sleep.

It felt like he had just fallen asleep, when Sirius shook him awake. He opened his eyes and saw that the room was filled with sunlight. He looked over at the next bunk and saw that Ash and Misty were already awake.

"Wake up." said Harry. "It's nine o'clock already. You should eat before you have your match."

Harry sat up, put on his glasses, and stretched. He climbed down the ladder to his bunk and proceeded to the bathroom.

After a small breakfast consisting of a bite of toast and a sip of orange juice, Harry, Ash, Misty, and Sirius made their way to the stadium that held the ice field. They were walking to the stands when Harry heard someone calling his name.

Harry turned and saw his parents, Mrs. Ketchum, Voldemort, and Professor Oak rushing towards them.

"Hey, Mom." said Ash. "Did you come to see me win?"

"You know I wouldn't miss this league for the world." said Mrs. Ketchem. She held up a bag. "I have a present for you two."

Ash took the bag out of his mother's hands and pulled it open. He pulled out two black, leather jackets. On the back of them was a picture of a Pikachu and a Umbreon leaning on each other in a pose. The word 'Team' was sewn above the picture and the word 'Umbrechu' was sewn below the picture.

"Thanks, Mrs. Ketchem." said Harry as he took one of the jackets and put it on. Ash put on the other.

"I have a present for us." said Lily, who was holding two bags. James had identical bags. She pulled out a black and white cheerleader's uniform and black and white pompoms. "Now we can cheer for you guys."

"They're so cute." said Misty. "I'd definitely wear that."

"I wouldn't." said Sirius.

"If I have to wear it so do you." said James.

"It's almost time for the match to start." said Oak. "So we'll go get some decent seats."

"Not until we change into the cheerleader outfits." said Lily passing Professor Oak one.

Professor Oak sighed as Misty and Lily pushed him away towards the men's washroom. James, Sirius, and Mrs. Ketchem followed. Voldemort, having no interest in putting on the outfit, remained behind.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked coldly.

"None of your business." said Voldemort. He turned to face Harry. "I have a gift for you."

"A gift?" repeated Harry. "What kind of gift?"

Voldemort reached into his pocket and pulled out a chain with a Pokeball attached to the end of it. He held it out to Harry, who hesitantly took it. Harry examined it and saw that there was nothing special about the Pokeball.

"Is there a Pokemon inside?" asked Ash, who was getting a closer look at the chain.

"Yes." answered Voldemort. "But it will only open when the time is right?"

"When is the time right?"

"Who knows. It could be years from now. Maybe it will never open."

Voldemort turned away and walked off towards the stands. Harry watched as the mysterious man ascended the stairs.

"You know," said Harry. "Sometimes I don't understand that man."

"I don't think he understands himself."

They were silent for a moment. They could here the crowd talking with excitement as they took their seats.

"It's almost show time." said Ash looking up at the ceiling. "You ready."

Harry simply nodded.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the 2008 Indigo League. I'm your announcer for the ice field, Ice Dice. Sitting with me here today is King Samuel, king of the Pokemon League."

"Thank you, Mr. Dice." came the king's voice. "It's a pleasure being here. I'm looking forward towards the battle."

"Now let's welcome the trainers. In the green corner who comes all the way from Vermilion City- CRYSTAL CLEAR!"

The crowd began to cheer telling Harry that their opponent had just walked onto the field.

"In the red corner one of them comes from Pallet Town- ASH KETCHEM!"

Ash walked through a door leading to the battlefield with Pikachu on his shoulder. Harry felt even more nervous now that he was standing there by himself.

"Umbreon." said Umbreon. Harry looked down. "Umbreon Bre Umbre." it said.

Harry nodded at the Pokemon feeling slightly better. He slipped the chain Voldemort gave him around his neck.

"Next trainer from the red corner comes from Viridian City- HARRY POTTER!"

Harry took a deep breath and began to walk through the door to the entrance of the battlefield. Umbreon followed alongside of him. Harry walked out onto the field and he was greeted by the cheers of the audience. Harry looked around and saw people holding banners with his name on it.

He spotted his friends in the audience wearing their cheerleader uniforms. Even Togepi had a pair of pompoms. Harry laughed and waved. Even Voldemort waved back. Harry walked over to stand next to Ash.

"We have to decide who goes first." said Ash.

He picked up a basket that was sitting on the bench behind the trainer's box. Harry placed Totodile's Pokeball inside and Ash placed Squirtle's Pokeball inside. Ash sat the basket back down on the bench while Harry pulled out a coin.

"Tails I go first, heads you go first." said Harry. He flipped the coin and it landed on the ground. "Heads. You go first."

"Right." said Ash. He grabbed a Pokeball from out of the basket.

He walked onto the field with the Pokeball in hand. Crystal was already ready with her Pokeball in hand.

"Looks like the trainers are ready." said Ice. "Let's see which Pokemon they would use for their first."

"Dewgong, go!" said Crystal throwing her Pokeball and releasing a white seal.

"Crystal has selected a Dewgong. For those who does not know, Dewgong is part water and part ice. It's 5'7 and normally weighs 264.6 pounds. A very good choice for the ice field. Now let's see what Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchem will use."

"Well, here goes nothing." said Ash. He looked down at his Pokeball. "Pokeball, go!"

"Toto Toto Dile." said Totodile as it danced on the spot. "Toto Toto Dile Dile. Toto Toto Dile Dile."

"It's a Totodile!" exclaimed the announcer. "Totodile, is a water type and is 2'0 and weighs 20.9 pounds. This happy Totodile looks ready to fight. Will it dance circles around Dewgong?"

"Ready to win this, Totodile?" asked Ash.

Totodile stopped dancing and got into an attacking position. "Totodile." said the Pokemon nodding.

"Let's get ready." said the announcer as the audience turned quiet. "Begin!"

"Totodile, water gun!" said Ash.

"Freeze that water gun with an ice beam." said Crystal.

"Toto-Diiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllle!" said Totodile as it sent a twisted water gun at Dewgong.

Dewgong shot an ice beam at the water gun freezing it. The ice fell to the ground and shattered creating beautiful sparkles.

"Look at that beautiful ice." said Ice. "If this was a Pokemon Contest, Crystal would have gotten major points for that."

"Scattered bubble attack." said Crystal.

Dewgong let out a bubble attack. Instead of the bubbles coming out in a straight line, they came out all over the place making it harder to dodge the attacks.

"Dodge 'em and use tackle!"

"Toto Toto Dile Dile. Toto Toto Dile Dile." said Totodile as it dodged the attack with ease.

When the final bubble went pass, Totodile rushed forward and gave Dewgong a powerful tackle sending the seal flying backwards.

"And it's a powerful tackle from Totodile! Look at that Pokemon dance."

Totodile was jumping into the air dancing, happy that it was successful on the attack. Dewgong got up and waited for its trainer's next instruction.

"Dewgong, water gun!"

"Dodge it and use your bite attack."

Dewgong let out a jet of water, but Totodile jumped on top of it and began to dance up the water attack. When it was close enough, Totodile bit the top of Dewgong's head. Dewgong cried in pain and began to slide around the ice in panic.

"Dewgong runs around the field trying to get rid of Totodile. What will Crystal do next?" announced Ice.

"Calm down, Dewgong." said Crystal, but her voice was less than calm. That made Dewgong panic even more.

Totodile jumped off of Dewgong's head. It then sent a powerful jet of water that looped once and hit Dewgong. Dewgong lifted off of the ground and crashed into a icicle. It remained motionless.

"Dewgong is out. The battle goes to Totodile!" said the announcer. "And look at it dance."

Totodile danced on the field happily. The audience cheered while Crystal returned her first Pokemon. Ash returned the dancing Totodile and went back over to Harry.

"Great job." said Harry. "Only two more Pokemon to go."

Ash flipped the coin and it landed on tails. "Looks like it's your turn."

"Pika Pika." said Pikachu.

"You want to battle?" asked Harry.

"Pika." said Pikachu nodding.

"Okay." said Harry.

Harry stepped into the trainer's box and the crowd went wild. He could hear hundreds of people cheering his name. Crystal was ready with a new Pokeball.

"Lapras, I choose you!" said Crystal throwing the Pokeball and releasing Lapras.

"Crystal has chosen Lapras as her next Pokemon. Lapras is 8'2 and weighs 485 pounds. Let's see which Pokemon Harry will choose."

"Whoo! Harry!" said a voice.

Harry didn't have to turn around to know that it was Sirius who had said that.

"Go, Pikachu!" said Harry pointing to the field.

Pikachu ran out onto the field looking determined about winning. It stopped feet in front of Harry and got onto all fours in a fighting position.

"Harry has chosen Pikachu to go against Lapras. Let's see if Pikachu can win them a second victory. Begin!"

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"Pika-chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" said Pikachu as it sent a thunderbolt attack at Lapras.

"Dodge it and use tackle!" said Crystal.

Lapras avoided the thunderbolt by sliding forward before the attack could hit. Lapras slid at full speed and slammed into Pikachu. Pikachu went flying into a icicle. It exploded as Pikachu went straight through it. Pikachu hit the ground.

"Ice beam!" called Crystal.

Lapras launched an ice beam at Pikachu as it struggled to its feet. Pikachu was suddenly in cased in ice.

"Too bad." said the announcer. "I guess junior isn't as talented as his father. Pikachu isn't going anywhere folks."

"Harry!" called a voice.

Harry looked around at the crowd searching for the voice that had called him. His eyes finally rested on Samantha.

"Sammy?" he said confused because she was in the audience instead of sitting with her father.

"Harry, you have to do something fast or Pikachu's going to lose." she said.

"I know, but what?" Harry muttered to himself. He wished that he had more time to train with Ash's Pokemon.

"It looks like it's all over for Pikachu." said the announcer.

"Pikachu! Pikachu! Pikachu!" chanted Voldemort. "Pikachu! Pikachu! Pikachu! Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" chanted James. "Pikachu! Pikachu! Pikachu! Pikachu!"

Soon the whole audience was chanting for Pikachu, who began to slowly move inside of the ice.

"Pikachu, thunder attack!" called Harry.

The ice slowly began to fill up with electricity. The ice suddenly broke and chips were sent flying everywhere.

"Pikachu is free!" exclaimed the announcer as the crowd went wild. "Looks like Pikachu has a chance at a comeback."

"You're pretty lucky, kid." said Crystal. "But this match is far from over. Ice beam!" she told Lapras.

"Quick attack!" said Harry.

Lapras launched its ice beam and Pikachu ran forward and dodged it in the process. Pikachu tackled Lapras harshly sending the Pokemon sliding back and crashing into the wall.

Lapras fell to the ground.

"Lapras is out of the battle." announced Ice. "Looks like that ice wasn't helpful to Lapras. What's this?"

Pikachu swayed and collapsed on the ground. The crowd groaned.

"Pikachu has exhausted itself after that powerful thunder attack followed by a quick attack. This battle is a draw."

Harry felt awful. Especially after Ash and Totodile's win. Thanks to him they were down to two Pokemon. Harry walked out onto the field and picked up the exhausted Pokemon.

"Pikachu," he said. "You were great. You deserve to rest."

"Pika." said Pikachu weakly.

"Crystal is down to her last Pokemon while Harry and Ash has two Pokemon remaining. Which Pokemon will they choose?"

Harry walked back over to Ash. "We only have one Pokemon left." he said. "We just have to see who controls it."

Harry picked up the coin and flipped it. It landed on tails. It was up to him to win the match, or will he fail and cause them to lose another Pokemon?

Harry grabbed the last Pokeball out of the basket and proceeded to the trainer's box. Crystal was already ready with the Pokeball in her hand.

"Electabuzz, you're up!" she said throwing the Pokeball and releasing the Electabuzz.

"Crystal has chosen Electabuzz as her final Pokemon! Electabuzz is 3'7 and weighs 66.1 pounds. Let's see which Pokemon Harry would use."

"Go, Squirtle!" said Harry throwing the Pokeball.

"Squirtle Squirtle." said Squirtle.

"Harry has chosen Squirtle for his final Pokemon. Squirtle is 1'8 and weighs 19.8 pounds. Will Squirtle win a win for its team or will it fail?"

"You can do it, Squirtle." called Misty. "Water Pokemon are the best!"

"Looks like Squirtle is at a disadvantage here. Water Pokemon are weak against electric types. Begin!"

"Electabuzz, thunder punch!" said Crystal.

Knowing how to fight himself, Harry knew the perfect way to dodge the attack.

"Move back!" called Harry.

Just as Electabuzz attack came, Squirtle leaned back and the attack barely missed it. Electabuzz went in for another attack and Squirtle dodged left. Electabuzz continued to use thunder punch, but Squirtle dodged them all.

"Try a thunderbolt."

Electabuzz charged its attack then sent it towards Squirtle. It was a direct hit, but Squirtle wasn't backing down. It stood there enduring the attack.

"Squirtle, withdraw!"

Squirtle took shelter in its shell as Electabuzz continued to hold the thunderbolt.

"Squirtle has taken refuge in its shell, but it is slowly receiving damage. What will Harry do next?"

"That's enough, Electabuzz." said Crystal.

Electabuzz stopped the attack and Squirtle came out of its shell. Both Pokemon looked exhausted.

"We've got one good attack left in us." said Crystal. "Electabuzz, use thunderbolt."

"Squirtle, water gun!"

Electabuzz sent another thunderbolt at Squirtle, while Squirtle let out a jet of water. The attacks met in the middle evenly matched. The thunderbolt slowly curled around the water causing it to form into a ball. Both Electabuzz and Squirtle stopped their attacks to look at the ball.

The ball slowly began to descend.

"Squirtle, now's your chance!" said Harry. "Skull bash attack!"

Squirtle ran forward and jumped into the air. It bashed the electric-water ball with its head and sent it towards a surprised Electabuzz. Electabuzz was soaked and shocked at the same time. It fell to the ground just as Squirtle landed.

The crowd went wild.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle. Squirtle wins and the victory goes to Harry and Ash." said the announcer.

"We did it!" exclaimed Ash rushing over and hugging Harry. "We won our first round!"

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu happily.

"Umbreon!" said Umbreon beaming.

"Squirtle Squirtle." said Squirtle giving the thumbs up.

Crystal returned her Pokemon and made her way across the field. "Congratulations." she said holding out her hand. "That was an amazing battle."

"Thanks." said Harry shaking her hand.

"You're a great trainer." said Ash shaking her hand in turn.

"Well, I'm going to let you talk to your fans." She gave one last wave and walked away.

"Fans?" asked Ash.

They turned around and saw Sirius, Misty, James, Lily, Mrs. Ketchem, and Professor Oak standing over by the entrance to the field.

"Come on." said Ash. "Let's go greet our fans. They might even have a feast for us."

Ash headed over to them, but Harry remained where he was standing. He looked over at the audience and saw Voldemort standing, leaning against the railing. He nodded at Harry.

Harry nodded back then headed over to join Ash and his fans.

* * *

Author's Note:

The first chapter to the Pokemon League. Harry and Ash managed to win their first round, but they have a long way to go. Please review.


	2. The Grass Field

Misty entered the bedroom she was sharing with Harry, Ash, and Sirius. She saw that all of Harry and Ash's Pokemon were enjoying dinner, but Umbreon and Pikachu were no where to be seen.

Sirius was sitting at the computer watching a video on Youtube.

"Sirius," said Misty sitting Togepi on the floor. Togepi went over to Bulbasaur, who offered the baby some of its food. "Where are Ash and Harry?"

Sirius laughed at some person making jokes on a stage. "Oh," he said. "They said something about not eating since breakfast and they dropped there Pokemon off and headed out."

"What?" said Misty. "It's just like Ash to think of his stomach instead of his Pokemon. They should have given their Pokemon to Nurse Joy."

"They thought about that too, but they were really hungry. They asked if you could do it."

"They got nerve." said Misty angrily. "You do it." she said simply. "I have to give those boys a piece of my mind."

She picked up Togepi and left the room slamming the door behind her. Sirius laughed before realizing what Misty had said.

"Hey," he said standing up. "They said….oh, forget it." He turned the computer off and grabbed a dozen of Pokeballs. "You guys are going for a check up." he said returning the Pokemon.

______________________________________________________________________

Harry, Ash, Pikachu, and Umbreon walked through the crowded streets looking for a restaurant they had passed earlier that day. Harry was practically dragging his feet. He was so hungry that he could barely walk.

"Where could that restaurant be?" asked Ash as his stomach growled. "I'm so hungry I could eat a Ursaring."

"I'm not that hungry." said Harry looking around. "But I'd settle for a Farfetch'd. They go great with leeks."

"What's a leek?"

Harry was about to answer when he heard someone call they're names. They turned and saw an angry Misty rushing towards them.

"Harry Potter and Ash Ketchem." she said as she stopped in front of them. "I can't believe you would abandon your Pokemon for a bite to eat."

"We didn't abandon them." said Harry never wanting to hear that word coming out of anyone's mouth. He'd never abandon his Pokemon. "We left them with Sirius and had a message for you to take them for a check up."

"They're your responsibility!" she yelled. "Not mine. I have my own Pokemon to take care of."

"We were hungry." protested Ash. "We haven't had anything to eat all day."

"What if your Pokemon collapsed in tomorrow's round? How would you feel about that?"

"What if we collapsed from starvation? How would our Pokemon feel then?" retorted Ash.

"Okay, we're sorry." said Harry wanting to stop the argument. "Can we please go get something to eat?"

"Okay," said Misty. "But don't let it happen again." Her expression then softened. "Since the meal is free for the ones participating in the league dinner's on you."

Harry led the way down the streets as they continued to look for the restaurant. They finally found it in the same area as the park, where people were currently training. They entered the restaurant and saw tables filled with lots of delicious food.

"Would you like a plate?" asked a waitress.

"Sure." said Ash. "Three of them."

The waitress gave each of them a plate and they began to pile them with loads of food. They sat down with steaming plates. Harry grabbed a saucer and placed some of his food on it.

"Here you go, Umbreon." said Harry as he sat the saucer in front of Umbreon.

"Umbre." said Umbreon thanking him.

"Hey, guys." said Ron as he approached their table with his own plate. "Mind if I sit with you? My friend's running late."

"Not at all." said Misty moving over. "How was your match? You was on the water field, right?"

"Yup." said Ron sitting down as Harry started on his plate. "The match went well. We won it without losing a single Pokemon. How did you guys do?"

"We did great." answered Ash. "We only lost one Pokemon, but still managed to knock out our opponents Pokemon."

"Which Pokemon did you use?" asked Harry interested in Ron's Pokemon.

"We used Marshtomp, a Pikachu, and Treeco."

"Cool." said Ash. "You have a Pikachu?"

"I have a Pikachu." said a new voice.

They looked up and saw a boy their age. He had spiky hair and was wearing a hat. He looked kind of like Ash.

"This is my friend Ritchie." said Ron. "Ritchie, these are the guys I were talking about. This is Harry, Ash, and Misty."

"It's nice to meet you." said Ritchie sitting down next to Ron. He spotted Pikachu. "Oh, cool! A Pikachu!"

"Pika?"

"Pikachu is my all time favorite Pokemon. Although, I do like them all. I love Pokemon."

"Me too." said Harry.

"Me three." said Ash.

They all laughed.

"So, Ritchie," said Misty. "Which field do you and Ron battle on next?"

"We're on the ice field. What about you guys?" Ritchie asked Ash.

"Um…we have to go check." answered Ash. "We kind of left the Pokemon Center in a hurry."

"They left so fast that they didn't even take their Pokemon down for a treatment." said Misty slyly.

"Uh…we did leave them with Sirius." said Harry.

"Sirius?" repeated Ritchie. "Sirius Black? You know him?"

"Yeah. He's my godfather."

"Wow. You have Sirius Black as a godfather and James Potter as a father. You must know all about Pokemon."

"Well, not everything." admitted Harry. "I don't think a single person knows everything about Pokemon."

"Excuse me." said the waitress that had offer them a plate. "I have a message for Harry Potter from Sirius Black. He wants you to come back to the Pokemon Center. He's says its getting late."

"Okay, thank you." said Harry.

The waitress walked away and Harry, Ash, and Misty stood up.

"It was nice meeting you." Misty said to Ritchie. "And good to see you again, Ron."

"We'll see you later." said Ash. "Good luck in your next match."

"Thanks," said Ron. "You too."

They left the restaurant and headed back down the street to the Pokemon Center. Once they entered it, they saw Sirius standing in the front lobby talking to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy and Sirius finally looked up when Harry and the others approached the counter.

"There you are." said Sirius. "Nurse Joy treated your Pokemon." he said handing Harry and Ash their Pokeballs back. "I'm going out now. I want you in bad at ten."

"Okay." said Harry disappointed at being treated like a child.

Sirius nodded and left heading out of the door.

"We have to find out about our next match." said Ash.

"Ash and Harry, is it?" asked Nurse Joy as she typed the information in the computer. "Your next match is on the grass field at one o' clock. Your opponent name is Blade Ofgrass."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." said Ash. "Come on. Let's get to our room."

They went upstairs to their dark bedroom. Harry turned the lights on and went over to the computer to check out the Pokemon their opponent would be using. Ash joined him as well.

"Let's see." said Harry as he began typing. "Blade Ofgrass. He uses grass and fire Pokemon."

"Let's use fire Pokemon." said Ash. "We have three fire Pokemon between us."

"Don't forget that Charizard doesn't listen to you." said Misty.

"Yeah, but it listens to Harry."

"But what if Harry doesn't get to battle with Charizard? That could be a bad thing. A mistake like that could end this tournament for you."

"She's right." said Harry. "We better go with Bulbasaur."

"Fine." said Ash grumpily.

They turned the computer off and got into bed. Within minutes the room was filled with snores.

Harry woke up on his own the next morning. He looked over at the next bunk and saw that Misty and Ash was already gone. He looked in the corner of the room and saw that Pikachu and Umbreon was gone as well.

Harry placed his glasses on his face and climbed down his bunk. He looked at the lower bunk and saw that Sirius had not slept in his bed that night. Where was he?

Harry went to the bathroom to take a shower, brush his teeth, comb his hair, and get dressed. When he went down for breakfast, he saw Samantha sitting at a table by herself. She was reading a magazine.

"Hey, Sammy." said Harry walking over to her. "Can I sit here? I have no idea where my friends are.

"Sure." said Samantha. "I could use the company. My father went to watch a match on the rock field. He wanted me to go, but I don't feel like it."

Harry sat down in front of Samantha and started on his breakfast. Samantha watched him with a smile on her face. Harry looked up.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." she said. "It's just that you have beautiful eyes."

Harry choked a little on his breakfast. He could feel himself blushing. Hopefully, no one noticed.

Samantha giggled. "So, how long have you been traveling with your Pokemon."

"A year." answered Harry. "We've been through ton of tough battles. Do you have your own Pokemon?"

"No." she answered. "I just enjoy watching other people battle."

"Are you going to watch my battle? It's on the grass field at one o' clock?"

"Sure." said Samantha. "My father will be watching a match on the water at one, but I'll come to yours. Since I'm coming to your match will you come to my dance?"

"A dance?"

"Sure. There's a dance after the preliminaries. I'd be grateful if you came with me."

"I-I'd be happy to."

"Great." said Samantha. She then turned her attention to outside the window. "Now what to do until one o' clock."

Harry wiped his mouth off with a napkin then pushed his empty plate away from him.

"I know." said Samantha turning back to face Harry. "You want to come to the park with me?"

"Sure. I haven't been to the park in years."

Harry and Samantha got up from the table and headed out of the cafeteria. They walked ten minutes to the park. Many trainers were training their Pokemon, but the playground, where Harry and Samantha were headed, was deserted.

"I love this place." said Samantha sitting down on a swing. "I used to come here with my father all the time."

"You guys don't come here anymore?" asked Harry as he moved behind her and began to push her on the swing..

"No. He's more into Pokemon."

"The last time I was in the park was with my mom when I was six."

"What about your dad?"

"My dad was always out traveling so I didn't spend time with him much."

Harry stopped pushing her when she was high enough. He went to go sit on the swing next to hers and started swinging himself. They swung for hours. They were both laughing at the feeling of flying.

Samantha stopped her swing and looked up at the cloudless sky.

"I wish that we could stay like this forever." she said softly.

Harry used his feet to stop his swing as well. He looked at her. He wish that they could stay like this forever too, but Ash was counting on him to show up for their match. He couldn't let his team down.

"I…I wish I could stay here with you too, but-"

"You have your match. I understand." she said. She looked at him. "You're an amazing trainer."

"Thank you."

Samantha got up from the swing and made her way to the sliding board. Harry followed her. She walked up the stairs with Harry behind her. They reached the top and looked up at the sky. It was a nice day today. Harry turned to face Samantha, turning his back on the sliding board.

Samantha smiled at Harry and gave him a small push. Harry toppled for a moment and fell backwards down the sliding board. He fell on his back. Samantha slid down neatly down the slid. She stood up when she reached the bottom.

Harry stood up and brushed his self off. He looked angrily at Samantha, but his expression soften when he saw her smiling at him.

She walked passed him and stood on the merry-go-round. She held on to one of the handle bars.

Harry gave a running start and jumped on the merry-go-round causing the ride to spin. They spun around staring at each other for five minutes.

"Miss Samantha!" called a voice. "Miss Samantha!"

Samantha looked around. She stared at a spot not too far away. Harry looked to where she was looking at. He saw a man wearing a black suit standing there. Samantha stopped the ride.

"Who's that?" asked Harry.

"That's my butler." answered Samantha. "I have to go." She looked at Harry. "Thank you for a nice time. It's been a while since I had fun."

Harry stared as Samantha reached her butler and walked off. He felt lonely all of a sudden. He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost time for his match. He headed for the Grass Field alone.

* * *

"There you are." said Ash when Harry reached him. "I thought you weren't going to show. Where were you?"

"Sorry." said Harry. "I was with Sammy."

"Oh." was all Ash said.

"Ladies and gentle." said the announcer. "Welcome to the grass field. I'm your announcer in charge Dirt Seedman. Now let's welcome the trainers. From the green corner and all the way from Cerulean City- BLADE OFGRASS!"

The audience cheered as Blade came onto the field.

"From the red corner and all the way from Pallet Town- ASH KETCHEM!"

Ash left Harry alone to head onto the field which was filled with screaming Pokemon fans. Harry wondered when Samantha was going to show up for the match. She would probably have to sneak off.

"Also from the red corner and all the way from Viridian City- HARRY POTTER!"

Harry took a deep breath and walked onto the field. He was greeted by the usual cheers and he waved to his friends. They waved back. Harry looked at Sirius and saw that he looked tired. He must have stayed up all night.

Harry walked over to stand next to Ash. Ash picked up the basket and placed Bulbasaur's Pokeball inside while Harry placed Quilava and Stallion's Pokeball inside. Ash placed the basket on the bench while Harry pulled out a coin.

He flipped it and it landed on heads. Ash grabbed a Pokeball from the basket and got into the trainer's box. Blade was already ready with his Pokeball in hand.

"Looks like the trainers are ready. Let's see which Pokemon they will choose."

"Tangela, I choose you!" said Blade throwing the Pokeball and releasing a Pokemon with blue vine whips that looked to be tangled around it. The only thing they could see on its face were its eyes.

"Blade has chosen Tangela." said the announcer. "Tangela is 3'3 and weighs 77.2 pounds."

"Pokeball, go!" said Ash throwing the Pokeball.

"Quilava!" said Quilava coming out of the Pokeball. "Quilava. Quilava. Quilava. Quilava." said Quilava as it danced the hula.

"A nice choice for Ash, who has chosen a Quilava. Quilava is 2' 11 and weighs 41.9 pounds. Begin!"

"Quilava, flamethrower!" called Ash.

"Lavaaaaaaaaaa!" said Quilava as it sent a spiraling flamethrower that spelled its name.

"Dodge it and use vine whip." said Blade.

Tangela jumped to the left avoiding the flamethrower. It then used its vine whip to tie up both Quilava hind and front legs.

"Quilava?" said Quilava in confusion.

"Use your stun spore." said Blade.

"Tangela." said Tangela as it sent a red powder towards Quilava.

"Quick, Quilava. You have to get out of there."

Quilava looked at the ground and used its flamethrower attack. The attack caused Quilava to lift into the air and taking Tangela with it. The stun spore passed by, but Quilava was slammed to the ground by Tangela's vine whip.

"Quilava managed to avoid the stun spore, but got hurt in the process." said Dirt.

"Tangela, use your leech seed."

Quilava stood up as the leech seed fell on it. The seed sprouted and Quilava was covered in vines. The vines suddenly started shocking Quilava as it drained its energy.

"Solar beam!"

Tangela began to charge for its solar beam. Ash knew that it would take a while for the attack to launch, so he focused on trying to get Quilava away from the leech seed attack.

"Try to shake it off Quilava."

"Quil…ava." said Quilava through gritted teeth as it tried to fight off the attack.

The attack broke off and Quilava shook itself to rid itself of the vines. Quilava looked up in time to see a flash of light in front of it. Tangela had launched its solar beam attack.

Quilava was hit with full force and it flew backwards and hit the ground. Quilava remained motionless.

"Quilava is unable to battle." said Dirt. "The battle goes to Tangela and that amazing leech seed-solar beam combination. Having the right type match up won't help Harry and Ash win. This battle is all about skills."

Ash walked onto the field and knelt down besides Quilava. He lifted the Pokemon's head and the Pokemon weakly opened its eyes.

"I'm sorry, Quilava." he said. "Are you okay?"

"Quilava." said the Pokemon weakly.

"You take a rest." said Ash returning the Pokemon to the Pokeball. "You did great."

"That leaves Harry and Ash with two Pokemon left." said Dirt. "Which Pokemon will they use next?"

Ash walked over to Harry and returned Quilava's Pokeball to him. Harry placed it around its waist.

"That's okay." said Harry. "We still have two Pokemon left. We still have a chance."

"You're right." said Ash. "As long as we have Pokemon left we're not giving up."

"Umbreon." said Umbreon agreeing.

"Pika." said Pikachu nodding in agreement.

Harry flipped the coin and it landed on tails. He grabbed a Pokeball from the basket and went to stand in the trainer's box. Like always, the opponent was ready.

"Typlosion, I choose you." said Blade throwing the Pokeball and releasing a Pokemon that resembled Quilava.

"It's a Typlosion the evolved form of Quilava." said Dirt. "Typlosion is 5'7 and weighs 175.3 pounds."

"Pokeball, go!" said Harry throwing the Pokeball.

"Bulbasaur!" said Bulbasaur as it was released.

Harry's heart sank.

"Too bad for Harry. His Pokemon is a Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur is 2'4 and weighs 15.2 pounds. Grass Pokemon don't do well against fire Pokemon."

"Keep cool, Harry." called James. "Just because the type match up is against you doesn't mean you can't win."

Harry knew his father was right. Tangela did just win a battle against Quilava. He just needed to have faith in Ash's Pokemon.

"Bulbasaur, use your razor leaf and then use vine whip."

"Bulbasaur." said Bulbasaur as it released a series of leaves.

"Typlosion, burn those leaves."

Typlosion used its flamethrower to burn the leaves. That was the distraction Bulbasaur needed to extend its vine whip and trip the tall Pokemon. Typlosion fell to the ground causing a tremor and blades of grass to rise into the air.

"Get out of sight and build up your solar beam."

Bulbasaur hid in the tallest of grass, camouflaging itself. Its bulb began to turn glow white as it built up its solar beam. Typlosion stood up and looked around. The Pokemon was no where in sight.

"It's over in the taller grass!" said Blade. "Tackle attack."

Typlosion began to run in the direction of the tall grass.

"Launch it." said Harry.

A powerful solar beam came from beyond the grass. Typlosion saw the attack and tried to turn around and run. But it was too late. Typlosion was hit with a full impact. It crashed into the wall and collapsed onto the ground.

"Another great combination. Using the grass as defense while waiting for a powerful solar beam offense. Brilliant!"

"Great job, Bulbasaur." said Harry running onto the field and hugging the Pokemon.

"Saur." said Bulbasaur.

Harry returned the Pokemon to its Pokeball and walked over to Ash, who gave Harry a high five.

"Each trainer have two Pokemon left. It's anyone's match." said Dirt.

Harry pulled out a coin and flipped it. The winner would get to use Stallion. It landed on tails. Harry picked up the final Pokeball in the basket and returned to the trainer's box. Blade was already ready.

"Rapidash, I choose you!" said Blade throwing the Pokeball and releasing a larger version of Stallion.

"It's a Rapidash!" said Dirt. "Rapidash is the evolve form of Ponyta. Rapidash is 5'7 and weighs 209.4 pounds. What Pokemon will Harry use?"

"Stallion, come on out!" said Harry throwing the Pokeball and releasing the fire-horse Pokemon.

Stallion neighed happily. Oohs and aahs could be heard from the crowd.

"It's the pre-evolved form of Rapidash. Look at that yellow flame. This shiny Pokemon is stunning."

"It's more than shiny." said Harry. "Wait until they see your ability."

"Ponyta are 3'3 and weighs 66.1 pounds. Let's see who will be the victor of this battle."

"Rapidash, show that puny thing your fire spin."

Rapidash let out a spinning fire attack. It engulfed Stallion, but when the attack finished, Stallion was standing their unharmed.

"The fire spin had no affect on Ponyta!" said Dirt.

"Stallion, use your flamethrower." said Harry.

"Counter with your flamethrower." said Blade.

Stallion let out a yellow, spiraling flamethrower that spelled Harry's name. Rapidash shot out its flamethrower. Stallion's flamethrower went through Rapidash's flamethrower like it was grass. The attack hit Rapidash knocking it back.

"Flame wheel." said Harry.

Stallion went charging at Rapidash and hit with exact precision. Rapidash fell to the ground and remained motionless.

"Amazing." said Dirt. "Ponyta clobbered Rapidash leaving Blade with only one Pokemon to choose from."

"Great job, Stallion." said Harry holding the Pokeball. "Return." he said as a red light issued from the tip of the ball and returning the Pokemon.

Harry walked back over to Ash.

"The score is now two-to-one with Tangela as his final Pokemon. Will the red team use Ponyta again, or will they switch back to Bulbasaur."

Harry flipped the coin and it landed on heads. "Which Pokemon are you going to use?" he asked Ash.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to use Bulbasaur." said Ash.

"Sure." said Harry passing over Bulbasaur's Pokeball. "Win this for us."

"No problem." said Ash taking the Pokeball.

"Ash Ketchem is back to see if he could finish the match." said Dirt as Ash walked into the trainer's box. "Which Pokemon will Ash use against Blade's Tangela?"

"Tangela, go!" said Blade throwing the Pokeball.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" said Ash throwing the Pokeball.

"Bulbasaur is out for a second time. Will it win against Tangela, or is Ponyta a better choice to go with?"

"We're not going to get pushed around by another grass Pokemon." muttered Ash. "Bulbasaur and I can win this."

"Tangela, vine whip!" said Blade.

"Bulbasaur, counter with your vine whip." said Ash.

The vine whips entangled with each other and Tangela tried to pull Bulbasaur toward it. Bulbasaur pulled back. It was like tug-of-war.

"Don't let that Bulbasaur beat you." said Blade.

"You can do it." encouraged Ash.

"Bulba-saur!" said Bulbasaur pulling Tangela towards it.

Bulbasaur tackled Tangela as it reeled forward, knocking it back. Tangela shook itself mentally and got back on its feet.

"That's the way, Tangella. Now use your leech seed."

"Use your leech seed."

The seeds crossed paths and both of them hit their target. Bulbasaur and Tangela were both zapped and was having their strength drained from them.

"Hang in there, Tangella." said Blade.

"Shake it off, Bulbasaur." said Ash.

"Tan-gle" said Tangela as it tried to fight off the power of the leech seed.

"Bulba-saur." said Bulbasaur as it struggled to stand up.

The attacks let up and the vines fell away. Both Pokemon looked exhausted and ready to collapse at any moment.

"Solar beam!" Blade and Ash said in a unison.

Tangela and Bulbasaur began to charge their solar beam. The arena was so quiet that if a pin dropped it would be heard.

"This is it folks." said Dirt. "It's all about timing. Which Pokemon will launch it's solar beam first? If it's Tangela, Bulbasaur is out. If it's Bulbasaur, Tangela is out and the match goes to Ash."

Harry could hear his heart beat as he watched as the bulb on Bulbasaur's back glowed brighter. He noticed that Tangela glowed brighter as well.

The Pokemon stopped glowing. The attack was ready.

"Release!" said Ash and Blade.

Both Pokemon released their solar beam. They had incredible power. The attacks collided in the middle and exploded. Bulbasaur and Tangela went sailing in the opposite directions.

They both landed on the ground and struggled to their feet. No more attack power was left in them. The only energy they had left was to stare.

"Bulba Bulbasaur." said Bulbasaur.

"Tangela. Tangela Tangela." responded Tangela.

Harry stared at the Pokemon. Both looked as if they were about to collapse. He hoped that it wouldn't be Bulbasaur.

It felt like slow motion. Bulbasaur suddenly swayed and fell to the ground in pain. Harry heard the audience groan.

"That's it for Bulbasaur." said Dirt. "It can no longer--what's this?"

Tangela suddenly fell to the ground and remained motionless.

"Err…Tangela is also unable to battle. Because they still have one Pokemon left, the victory goes to Ash and Harry."

The audience cheered as Blade returned his Pokemon and made his way over to Ash and Harry.

"You guys are good." he said extending his hand.

"Thanks." said Ash shaking Blade's hand. "For a minute I thought you were going to win."

"That was a surprise ending." said Harry shaking Blade's hand while Ash returned Bulbasaur.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you won this league." said Blade.

"Great job, Harry." said a voice. Harry turned and saw Samantha standing close by. "You guys were both amazing."

"Thanks," said Ash. "But it wasn't just us. Our Pokemon had something to do with it too. Huh?" said Ash when he noticed their friends standing by the entrance. "I'm going to rub this in Misty's face." said Ash and he hurried off.

"Well, I better take my Pokemon to the Pokemon Center." said Blade. "See ya, Harry. Good luck in your next match." He walked off.

"Harry," said Samantha. "I told my father all about you and he'd be grateful if you had dinner with us."

"S-Sure." said Harry. "I'd be happy to."

"Great." said Samantha. She went in her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here's the directions to our house. Bring your godfather and father. He wants to meet them too."

"Okay. We'll be there."

"Thanks." she said beaming at him. "You're the sweetest."

Harry watched as Samantha left the arena then headed over to his friends.

"That was amazing." said Lily hugging her son. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." said Harry. "We've only got two more fields until we're out of the preliminaries. By the way," said Harry turning to his father. "Princess Samantha's father wants you, me, and Sirius to join him for dinner. I said we'd turn up."

"Okay with me." said Sirius.

"Me too." said James. "I always wanted to meet that man."

"Then you guys should get cleaned up. Dinner's in a few hours." said Oak.

They all began to leave the stadium talking about the match Harry and Ash had just won.

Author's Note:

Second match won. Way to go Ash and Harry! I just want to point out that Harry, Ash, Misty, and Sirius's initials spell out the word Hams. Not that it matters. What else? Oh, yeah. Dirt Seedman and Blade Ofgrass, lmao. What was I thinking? Don't forget to review.


	3. The Rock Field

"So, Harry," said King Samuel. "What are your goals?"

Harry, Sirius, James, Samuel, and Samantha was eating dinner. The cook had served pot roast for dinner alongside roasted potatoes and delicious carrots.

"I want to be a Pokemon Master like my dad." answered Harry. "I want to travel around the regions winning battles and learning all I can about Pokemon."

"Admirable dreams, young man." said Samuel picking up his cup of cider. "Samantha told me about your matches. Your Pokemon have creative attacks. Have you ever considered Pokemon Contests?"

"Not really?" said Harry. "What exactly is a Pokemon Contest?"

"A Pokemon Contest shows off the beauty of the Pokemon and attacks." answered James. "Instead of battling with power, you have to battle with style and grace. The winner of a contest earns a ribbon."

"King Samuel," said Sirius. "Do you still have Pokemon battles?"

"Of course," answered the king. "It's my favorite activity."

Harry shot a glance at Samantha and saw that the statement had bothered her. She hand her head hung and her eyes were focused on her plate although she showed no interest of wanting to eat.

"I believe you two have been around to many regions now?" said Samuel.

"Yeah." answered James. "I'm actually thinking about leaving for another region. Have you heard of the Orre Region? I'll be heading out for that next."

"I've been their many times before." said Samuel. "But I must say that I prefer the Hoenn Region." Samuel looked at Harry. "Have you decided what you'll do after the Pokemon League?"

"Um, not really." said Harry. "I was so focused on the Pokemon League that I didn't give that any thought. I guess I'll have to go back home and think about it."

"Really?" said Samantha. "I mean- of course, you'd go home. After the league ends everyone will be going home."

Harry understood immediately. She didn't want him to leave, but he couldn't stay. He belonged with his parents. Besides, he doubt that his parents would let their eleven-year-old son stay and live with the Princess.

Harry looked around for something to say. Then he decided to ask Sirius a question.

"What are you going to do after the Pokemon League?" he asked his godfather.

"Actually," he said thoughtfully and glanced at James. "If James doesn't mind, I'd like to travel with him to the Orre Region."

"Sure you could come." said James excitedly. "It'll be like old times. I hope the Orre Region have a league."

_Dad and Sirius are going on a new adventure together, _thought Harry. _And here I am not knowing what I'm going to do next. Maybe I should go on a new adventure as well? I'd like to test my skills on my own without any help. But where should I go?_

"Harry?"

Harry looked up and saw the whole table staring back at him. He hadn't meant to space out like that. Harry continued to eat and made a mental note to ask Ash and Misty about their plans.

______________________________________________________________________

Harry returned to the Pokemon Center alone because James and Sirius wanted to visit the park. It was after eleven meaning that Harry couldn't join them because it was passed curfew.

Harry made his way to his room and saw that Ash and Misty were still awake. They had started a game of cards. Umbreon, Pikachu, and Togepi lay in the corner of the room sleep. Pikachu and Togepi resting against Umbreon.

"Hey, Harry." said Misty putting down a card. "How was it?"

"The meal was delicious and the conversation went well." said Harry kicking off his shoes and jumping onto Sirius' bed. He laid across on it and watched as Ash threw down a card. "Can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure." said Ash as he picked up a card and added it to his hand.

"Have you guys thought about what you're going to do after the Pokemon League?"

"I guess I'll return to Cerulean City." said Misty as she added a card to her hand. "I haven't been there in a while."

"I'll go back to Pallet Town." said Ash. "That is until I plan my next move."

"So, you guys haven't thought about another adventure?"

"Nope." answered Ash and Misty.

Harry rolled over on his back and looked at the bunk above. "Sirius is going to travel with my dad to the Orre Region."

"That sounds great." said Misty. "I bet there's a league and they want to enter it."

"That reminds me." said Ash looking over at Harry. "I've got the information on our next match. We're battling on the rock field tomorrow at five. Our opponent is Rock Boulder and he uses all rock Pokemon. I thought we could use Squirtle, Chikorita, and Umbreon."

"Sounds good to me." said Harry. "But what are we going to do until our match?"

"I don't know." said Ash. "We can eat."

"How about we go watch another match?" suggested Misty. "You can get ideas from some of the other trainers."

"Okay." said Ash. "I guess that's better than doing nothing. Although eating is an activity."

Harry laughed and climbed off the bed and headed up to his own bunk.

"If we're going to watch someone's match," he said. "We better go to sleep."

Harry surprised himself in the morning when he woke up before Ash and Misty. He made his way to the bathroom and took a hot shower and put on some clean clothes. He went over to Misty's bunk and shook her awake.

"Huh?" she said sitting up. She looked sleepily at Harry. "What is it?"

"Come on. Wake up. I want us to eat breakfast together."

Misty stretched and yawned. She slowly got out of bed while Harry tried to shake Ash awake. Ash was a heavy sleeper.

"Come on, Ash." said Harry shaking his friend harder. "We have to get breakfast before we can go to a match."

Ash groaned and turned over. His snoring continued.

Harry got impatient. He lifted a finger and a small zap came out of his finger. Ash yelped in surprise and grasped his arm.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily.

"Get up." said Harry. "We want to get breakfast."

Harry, Ash, and Misty made their way down to the Pokemon Center's cafeteria. They ordered large stacks of pancakes and sat down to eat. Even though he had a large meal for dinner, Harry was feeling hungry.

He poured syrup on his pancakes and picked up his fork. He was about to cut his pancake when he noticed that some of them were missing. He looked around.

"Are you guys stealing pancakes?" he asked.

Misty, Ash, Umbreon, and Pikachu shook their heads. Harry frowned and then turned back to his pancakes, but there was only one left. Harry was about to eat it when a vine whip picked up his plate.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Leef?" said a large Pokemon that resembled Chikorita.

"Huh?" said Ash looking up.

"What Pokemon is that?" asked Misty.

"It's a thief!" said Harry standing up. He left the booth and gave chase as the Bayleef ran away.

Bayleef was fast and was almost up the street. Harry stopped and realized that even if he did catch up with Bayleef the pancakes would be long gone. But he could get his revenge.

He grabbed a Pokeball from around his waist.

"Pidge, I choose you!" he said throwing the Pokeball and releasing his Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeo!" said Pidge stretching its wing.

"Pidge, I want you to help me find this Bayleef." said Harry. "It was last seen with my plate."

"Pidge?"

"Never mind about the plate!" yelled Harry, who was feeling hungry. "Just help me find Bayleef. It's going to pay for stealing my food. The last person who touched my plate I stabbed with a fork."

"Pidge." said Pidge fearfully.

"You must find Bayleef for the sake of all pancake-loving people." he said. "Now go!" he said pointing towards the sky.

Pidge flapped its wings and made its way up the street. Harry followed at a slower pace. Harry and Pidge separated when Harry went off to check an alley.

"This is a perfect place to hide." Harry said to himself.

He stood on tiptoes to look inside of the garbage can. It was filled with garbage, but trash wasn't enough to make Harry lose his appetite and forget about his pancakes.

Harry was looking under the garbage can when his scar seared with pain.

"What are you doing?" asked a familiar voice.

Harry hit his head on the bottom of the can and his eyes watered. He came from under the can, stood up, and rubbed his head. He turned to face Voldemort.

"I was looking for a Bayleef." answered Harry.

"May I ask why?"

"It stole my pancakes." answered Harry. "You haven't seen it have you?"

"You're searching for a Bayleef for some pancakes that could have already been eaten?"

"Well," said Harry. "I have nothing better to do."

"Really?" questioned Voldemort. "With all the activities going on you cannot find anything better to do than stalk a Bayleef?"

"What do you suggest?"

"How about you have a battle with me?"

This shocked Harry. He didn't think that Voldemort would be interested in Harry's Pokemon. Then again…

"No thanks, Voldemort." said Harry. "I'm not in the mood to display my Poke-Powers."

Voldemort gave an eerie chuckle. "I meant using Pokemon. A one-on-one Pokemon battle."

"Um, sure." said Harry uncertain. He then shook himself mentally to get over the shock. "Yeah." he said with certainty. "Let's go out in the open for room." said Harry with excitement.

He ran passed Voldemort and went out into the open area. He grabbed a Pokeball from around his waist. Voldemort stepped out of the alley and grabbed a Pokeball. They're stance drew a large crowd.

"Quilava, I choose you!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

"Lava!" said Quilava as it was released from its Pokeball. "Quilava. Quilava. Quilava." it said as it started dancing the hula.

"Nagini, go." said Voldemort throwing a Pokeball.

"Charbok!" said Nagini as it came out of the Pokeball.

Nagini was Voldemort's Arbok, but instead of it having a normal purple color, it was black.

"Nagini." said Voldemort calmly. "Poison sting."

"Flamethrower!"

Nagini let out a series of poisonous pins at the same time Quilava released its flamethrower. The pins hit the fire. They seemed to bounce off for a moment, but then they began to make their way through the fire.

Quilava stopped the flamethrower in time to dodge the poison sting.

"Nagini, wrap."

"Quick, Quilava. Use smokescreen!"

"Lava!" said Quilava filling the area with smokescreen.

Nagini stopped in its tracks and looked around. Quilava was no where in sight.

"Char?" said Nagini looking around. "Charbok." it said looking uncertainly at Voldemort.

"Keep calm." said Voldemort.

"Tackle attack!"

Quilava came straight through the smokescreen. It was feet from Nagini when Voldemort called an attack.

"Acid."

Nagini let out an acid attack and hit Quilava directly in the eyes. Quilava cried in pain and began to walk around aimlessly.

"Quilava, return!" said Harry returning the Pokemon.

"Nagini sure is strong." said Harry. "You must have trained it hard."

"Naturally." answered Voldemort. "Great job, Nagini."

"Charbok." said Nagini happily.

"Pidgeo." called Pidge as it flew towards Harry. "Pidge Pidgeo."

"Hey, Pidge," said Harry looking up. "Did you find that Bayleef?"

"Pidgeo." said Pidge nodding.

"Okay." said Harry. "Lead the way."

Pidge flew down the road with Harry jogging behind it. Voldemort followed behind him.

Pidge led Harry to the park where Bayleef was on the slide eating apples. Harry returned the bird.

"All right, Bayleef." said Harry. "I'm going to teach you to mess with my food." He grabbed a Pokeball. "Chikorita, I choose you!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

"Chika!" said Chikorita happily.

"Chikorita, razor leaf!"

"Chika!" said Chikorita releasing a series of heart shaped razor leaves.

Bayleef stopped chewing its apple long enough to hold one up with its vine whip. The razor leaf didn't touch Bayleef, but it cut the apple. Bayleef put the red fruit pieces in its mouth.

"Err, try a vine whip!"

"Chika!" said Chikorita extending its vines.

Bayleef held up another apple and Chikorita's vine got tangled with the fruit. Chikorita pulled its vine back and stared at the fruit that was attached.

"Chika Rita." complained Chikorita as it showed Harry its vine.

Harry detached the apple and tossed it to Voldemort, who caught it. He passed it over to Nagini, who busied itself with it.

"Try a tackle attack!" said Harry pointing at the sliding board.

"Chika!" said Chikorita running forward. "Chika Chika Chika!" it said as it ran up the slide.

It made it up the slippery board. Chikorita was a foot away when Bayleef through an apple at it. The apple hit Chikorita in the head. Chikorita stepped back, its eyes watering with pain. Chikorita's foot hit the sliding board and it went for a slide. It tumbled passed Harry.

"Not again." sighed Harry hanging his head.

"Harry," said Voldemort. "Try using a solar beam."

Harry looked at Voldemort, surprised that he was helping.

"Chikorita doesn't know that attack." said Harry.

"Trust me. It's ready. Just call the attack."

"Okay." said Harry. "Chikorita, solar beam!"

"Chika?" said Chikorita looking at Harry. Chikorita nodded.

Chikorita lifted its leaf and built up energy from the sun. After a while, Chikorita's glowing leaf fell back against its head.

"Release it!"

"Chi-kaaaaaaaaa!" said Chikorita as it swung the leaf forward.

A powerful solar beam was launched directly at Bayleef. No fruit in the world could save it now as the beam hit Bayleef, knocking it off the slide.

"That outta teach you." said Harry.

He went around the slide to just in time to see Bayleef standing up. He couldn't believe that the Pokemon still had energy. Bayleef looked angrily at him. It made a sudden movement.

"Look out, Harry." said Voldemort. "It's about to use razor leaf."

Harry and Chikorita gave a look of surprise. They ran around the slide as the leaves left the Pokemon's leaf.

"Chikorita, use solar beam again!" said Harry.

Chikorita jumped around the slide to face Bayleef. Chikorita's leaf stood as it take power from the sun. Bayleef's leaf stood on its head as it used the sunlight's power.

Chikorita's leaf fell back to its original position. The solar beam was ready.

"Go!"

Chikorita swung its vine at the same time as Bayleef. Solar beam left both Pokemon, but Bayleef's solar beam knocked Chikorita's out of the way. The attack hit Chikorita knocking it back.

Harry felt a slight tingle in his hand.

"Got it." he said.

"Got what?" asked Voldemort.

"I know how to use solar beam."

"What?" said Voldemort in surprise. "No, Harry. Wait."

But Harry had already moved from behind the slide to face Bayleef. It still looked angry.

"I'm going to teach you to eat my breakfast." said Harry.

Bayleef taunted him by licking its lips. Harry raised his hand and focused. He could feel the sun's energy in the palm of his hand. When it felt like he had enough power he released the solar beam.

The force and power of the solar beam sent Harry sailing backwards and into a tree. He slid to the ground, his energy drained. Bayleef cried out as the solar beam attacked. Bayleef fell to the ground.

"Quick, Harry. Catch it."

Harry struggled to his feet and made to grab a Pokeball. He then remembered.

"I forgot to buy more." said Harry scratching his head.

Voldemort sighed. He grabbed a Pokeball from around his waist and tossed it at Harry.

Harry looked at the ball. It wasn't the normal red and white, but black and white. He wondered if it was safe to use.

Voldemort seemed to have sensed his hesitation.

"It's just a Pokeball." said Voldemort. "Use it before Bayleef gets away."

"Pokeball, go!" said Harry throwing the Pokeball.

The Pokeball made contact with Bayleef. Bayleef went inside of the Pokeball. It landed on the ground and began to wobble around, the tip of the ball glowing red. The ball stopped moving and the tip returned to white.

Harry made his way towards the ball, but before he could pick it up, Bayleef came out of the Pokeball.

"What the?" said Harry. "Get back in the ball. I caught you already."

"Leef." it said looking sorry. "Bay Bayleef."

"Huh?"

"I think its sorry for eating your pancakes."

"Leef. Bayleef."

"Oh." said Harry. He wrapped one arm around Bayleef's neck and used the hand on his other arm to pet Bayleef on top of the head. "That's okay. I forgive you."

"Bay Bay." said Bayleef happily.

"Okay." said Harry grabbing Bayleef's Pokeball. "Return."

Bayleef went inside of it's Pokeball. The ball then disappeared out of Harry's hands as it went straight to Professor Oak's lab.

Harry grabbed another Pokeball and returned his Chikorita. He would have to take it to the Pokemon Center before the match. Before that he would have to get something to eat.

"I better get back to the Pokemon Center." said Harry as he placed Chikorita's Pokeball around his waist.

"Good luck in your match." said Voldemort.

"Um…thanks." said Harry uncertain.

He gave one last wave to Voldemort and then raced off to the Pokemon Center for a well deserved meal.

He entered the Pokemon Center and went up to the front desk. Nurse Joy was typing on her computer.

"Hello, Harry." said Nurse Joy. "Are you ready for your match?"

"Almost." said Harry pulling out Chikorita's Pokeball. "Can you give my Chikorita a quick treatment?"

"Sure." said Nurse Joy taking the ball from Harry, putting it on a tray, and inserting it in a machine. "Chikorita is fine. It just need a bite to eat."

She took the tray out of the machine and passed the Pokeball to Harry.

"Thanks." said Harry taking the ball. "I'm on my way to get something to eat. Come on out, Chikorita." said Harry releasing his Pokemon

"Chika." said Chikorita.

"How about we get some lunch?"

"Chika." said Chikorita nodding as it turned red.

Harry and Chikorita went to the cafeteria to get lunch. Harry ordered two plates of spaghetti and they helped themselves.

"Good, right?" Harry said beaming at Chikorita.

"Chika." said Chikorita happily.

"You know, your solar beam is very powerful. I didn't even know you were ready to use it." Harry placed more food in his mouth and chewed and swallowed it. "My solar beam is powerful too." he continued. "But I can't control it. You'll have to show me how."

"Chika."

"You'll be in today's match." said Harry continuing the conversation. "Are you ready to win one for the team?"

"Chika. Chika Chika."

______________________________________________________________________

Harry arrived at the rock stadium promptly at five o' clock. Ash was already there waiting for him.

"Why aren't you ever early?" asked Ash.

"Sorry." said Harry. "But I caught a Bayleef." he said.

"Great." said Ash. "But let's catch another win."

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the announcer. "Welcome to the rock field. I'm your announcer Stone Avalanche. Now let's welcome the trainers. In the green corner and all the way from Pewter City- ROCK BOULDER!"

The crowd erupted into cheers indicating that Rock Boulder entered the field.

"From the red corner and all the way from Pallet Town- ASH KETCHEM!"

Ash walked out onto the field. Harry didn't feel lonely, or afraid this time. He was prepared and ready to win.

"Also from the red corner and all the way from Viridian City- HARRY POTTER!"

Harry walked out onto the field with confidence. He had a feeling that they were going to win this match. He walked over to Ash, who picked up the basket. Harry placed in one Pokeball and Ash placed in another Pokeball.

Harry pulled out a coin and flipped it. It landed on tails. Harry grabbed a Pokeball and stepped into the trainer's box. Rock was ready.

"It looks like our trainers are ready." said Stone. "Let's see which Pokemon they will choose."

"Geodude, go!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

"Geodude." said Geodude.

"Rock Boulder has chosen a Geodude." said Stone. "Geodude is 1'4 and weighs 44.1 pounds. Geodude is the perfect Pokemon for this field. Let's see what Pokemon Harry will use."

"Pokeball, go!" said Harry throwing the Pokeball.

"Chika!" said Chikorita as it came out of the ball.

"It's a Chikorita and it sure is affectionate." said Stone as Chikorita jumped on Harry's shoulder and started licking him.

"Okay, Chiky." said Harry. "We're in the middle of an important battle."

Chikorita jumped down onto the field.

"Chikorita is a grass type, perfect for a rock type Pokemon. Chikorita is 2'11 and weighs 14.1 pounds. Let's begin!"

"Geodude, rock throw!" said Rock.

Geodude hit the ground with its rock hard fist causing rocks to fly from the ground and towards Chikorita.

"Dodge 'em." said Harry.

"Chika." said Chikorita as it began to dodge all of the rocks flying its way.

Chikorita landed on the ground and waited for Harry to call its next move.

"Roll out." said Rock.

Geodude curled into a ball and headed straight for Chikorita, who sent a nervous glance at Harry.

"Run for it." said Harry.

Chikorita began to run at fast as it could. Geodude was very fast and was quickly gaining on Chikorita.

"Looks like Chikorita is about to be crushed." said Stone. "Harry better do something before his Chikorita become a pancake."

"Chikorita, use your vine whips to jump!"

Chikorita extended its vine whips and hit them against the ground as it jumped. Geodude rolled passed Chikorita.

"Use razor leaf."

"Chika!" said Chikorita as it let out a series of star shaped razor leaves.

"Look at that razor leaf. I've heard about Harry's Pokemon battling with style. It's one thing to hear it, but another to see it!"

Chikorita's razor leaf hit Geodude with full impact. The attack was so powerful, it exploded sending Geodude flying. It crashed into a rock and went straight through.

"Let's use a solar beam!"

"What!?" said Ash in surprise. "A solar beam?"

Chikorita built up the sun's energy into its leaf. Geodude struggled to get up.

"Chikorita's powering up for a solar beam attack." said Stone. "This looks bad for Rock. He better do something fast before that attack is launched."

"Geodude, rock throw!"

Geodude pounded the ground sending rocks flying towards Chikorita. Chikorita released its solar beam knocking the rocks back and smashing into Geodude. Geodude fell to the ground and became motionless.

"Geodude is unable to battle. The victory goes to Chikorita. Look how happy it is."

Chikorita ran around the field happily before jumping into Harry's arms hugging him. Harry hugged it back.

"You were great." said Harry.

He walked over to Ash, who petted Chikorita on the head.

"I didn't know Chikorita knew solar beam." said Ash.

"Yep." said Harry proudly. "It learned it today." said Harry sitting Chikorita on the bench.

"The score is now three-to-two." announced Stone. "Let's see what the trainers will use for their next Pokemon."

Harry pulled out the coin and flipped it. It landed on heads.

Ash walked out onto the field. Rock was already ready with his Pokeball in hand.

"Onix, I choose you!" said Rock throwing the Pokeball and releasing the rock snake Pokemon.

"Rock has chosen an Onix. Onix is 28'10 and weighs 463 pounds. That's a large Pokemon and once again perfect for the field. Let's see what trainer Ash Ketchem will use."

"Go, Umbreon!" said Ash pointing towards the field.

Umbreon ran out onto the field and got into a fighting position.

"He's chosen an Umbreon." said Stone. "Umbreon is 3'3 and weighs 59.5 pounds. Let's see how it will do against Onix."

"Onix, bind!" said Rock.

"Up the body, Umbreon." said Ash.

Onix made its way towards Umbreon, but Umbreon stepped on Onix and quickly began to make its way up its rocky body. Onix tried to shake the Pokemon off, but Umbreon remained in place.

Onix lifted its tail and prepared to smash Umbreon with it. Umbreon jumped out of the way at the last minute causing Onix to clobber itself with its own tail. Onix was dazed.

"This is too easy." said Ash. Then to Umbreon he said. "Let's try your shadow ball."

Umbreon opened its mouth and built up a dark, energy ball. It turned white as it released it. The attack hit a dazed Onix knocking it down.

"Finish it off with iron tail!"

"Umbre." said Umbreon running forward.

Umbreon jumped into the air lighting up its tail on the way. It made its way down to the ground flicking its tail just as it made contact with Onix.

Onix rolled across the ground and became motionless.

"It's a second win for Harry and Ash!" said Stone. "Only one more Pokemon to go for Boulder. Which one will he choose?"

Ash and Umbreon walked back over to Harry.

"This might be a one sided battle." said Ash. "We just need to win one more."

Harry pulled out the coin and flipped it. It landed on tails.

"Don't worry." said Harry picking up the last Pokeball. "Leave it to me."

Harry stepped onto the field with the Pokeball in his hand. Rock was already waiting.

"Will this be it for Rock, or will he make a great combat causing Harry and Ash to switch Pokemon?"

"Macargo, I choose you!" said Rock throwing the Pokeball and releasing a fire snail-like Pokemon. It shell was made of stone.

Harry laughed. His final Pokemon was a Squirtle. Both Fire and Rock type Pokemon were weak against water.

"Squirtle, I choose you!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

"Squirtle Squirtle."

The crowd went silent and Harry knew why. Macargo was a bad match up against Squirtle.

"What was this guy thinking sending a Macargo into battle when there was a chance his opponent might use a water Pokemon." said Stone.

"I felt so sure they were going to use a grass Pokemon again." Harry heard Rock say.

"Okay." said Harry. "Squirtle, let's start off with your water gun!"

"Squirtle Squirt." said Squirtle. It then released its water gun.

Macargo panicked and made its way back towards Stone. It climbed up his waist and allowed itself to go back in the Pokeball.

"Um…Macargo is afraid to battle." said Stone. "Squirtle wins and the victory goes to Harry and Ash."

"That was unfortunate." said Ash standing next to Harry. "But a win is a win. Only one more round to go and we're out of the preliminaries."

Harry wasn't paying attention. A image flashed passed his mind of a disobedient Charizard refusing to battle and them losing the match.

Harry's confidence slowly began to fade away.

______________________________________________________________________

Harry and Ash won their battle by default, but Harry is now worried that Ash will battle with Charizard and cause them the league. Only four more chapters left.

Okay the stupid computer won't let me put the link. But my youtube pen name is kash30032000. Search for Pokemon Make a Man... to see a fan video of my fic. Go there and tell me what you think.


	4. The Water Field

Harry spent hours lying in his bed thinking about the match that happened that evening. Macargo refused to battle against Squirtle and decided to retreat causing Harry and Ash to win a match by default.

What if Charizard refuses to battle?

Harry turned over and closed his eyes listening to the silence of the room. His friends were down in the cafeteria eating dinner. Harry's stomach was turning so he didn't join them.

Harry was exhausted from waking up early and chasing after a Bayleef. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

_He found himself watching a Pokemon battle. He was in the announcer's box watching the match from above. Ash versus a person he couldn't see. Ash was fighting against a tall, fire type Pokemon._

_Ash had returned his Squirtle after it was badly hurt._

"_You're no match against my…" said the opponent._

_No match against what? Harry hadn't heard._

"_I'll teach you." said Ash grabbing a Pokeball._

"_Ash," said Harry talking through the glass. No one appeared to have noticed him. "Ash, that's not Charizard's Pokeball, is it?"_

"_Now for you to meet my secret weapon." said Ash. "I know I'm a strong enough trainer to control you now."_

"_Ash, no!" shouted Harry._

"_This league is mine. H…will…so….ppy…"_

"_What?" said Harry not understanding what Ash had just said. It sound like Ash was talking through a phone and was breaking up._

"_Charizard, go!" said Ash throwing the Pokeball._

"_Ash, no!" said Harry beating on the glass trying to get Ash's attention. "Don't!"_

"_Ash Ketchem has chosen a Charizard!" said the announcer. "Will Charizard be the perfect match to go against C… Bla…?"_

_Harry looked at the announcer. He didn't understand the last part and he was standing next to him. Harry then got an idea. He grabbed the announcer's microphone._

"_Ash," said Harry desperately. "Wait for me. Let me control Charizard."_

"_I know I can do this." said Ash. "H…will…so…ppy…"_

_A flamethrower suddenly appeared from the other side of the field and Charizard countered with its own flamethrower._

_Harry watched Charizard closely. Charizard seemed to be battling even though it wasn't listening to any of the attacks Ash was saying._

_The flamethrowers stopped and a red light emitted from the other side of the field._

"_C…has called back his B…Which Pokemon will he use next?" said the announcer._

"_T…go!" said the opponent._

"_It's a T…" said the announcer. _

_Charizard stared at the Pokemon, laid down, and went to sleep._

"_Charizard refuses to battle." said the announcer. "T…is the win- Harry!- goes to C-Harry, wake up!"_

Harry opened his eyes and saw Sirius looking back at him with concern.

"Are you alright, kiddo?" he asked. "You were talking in your sleep."

Harry sat up and pushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and climbed down his bunk.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to talk to Ash." answered Harry walking out the room.

Harry found Ash outside practicing with his Pokemon. Harry waited in the shadows and watched for a while.

"Pikachu practice your thunderbolt." said Ash.

"Chuuuuuuuuu." said Pikachu using thunderbolt.

"Bulbasaur, use your razor leaf."

"Bulba!" said Bulbasaur using its razor leaf.

"Squirtle, water gun!"

Squirtle used its water gun.

"Pidgeotto, gust."

"Pidgeo!" said Pidgeotto using its wings to create a gust of wind.

"Charizard, flamethrower!"

Charizard didn't do anything. It was just lying there with its eyes closed. It breathed out a ball of flame, but did nothing more.

"Charizard, flamethrower!" said Ash impatiently.

This was exactly what Harry feared with happen. This sort of behavior was the reason Harry didn't want Ash to use Charizard in a match. Or ever for that matter. Only until Ash learned to tame it.

"Come on, Charizard." pleaded Ash.

Harry had seen enough.

"Charizard," said Harry coming from out of the shadows. "Ash told you to use flamethrower." he said angrily. "Now use your flamethrower."

Charizard looked at Harry as if he had lost his mind. Harry stared back in a threatening manner. Charizard stood up, turned its head away from everyone, and launched a powerful flamethrower attack.

It stopped the attack, let out a puff of smoke, nodded at Harry, and walked away.

"I guess Charizard could use a little more training." said Ash scratching his head. "I know someday I'll be strong enough to handle Charizard someday. It's just--"

"NO!" shouted Harry.

All of the Pokemon stopped its attacks to look over at Harry and Ash. Harry felt the Pokeball around his neck quiver. He ignored it.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry hesitated. He turned away from Ash and started wringing his hands together. He didn't want to hurt Ash's feelings, but he also didn't want to lose the Pokemon League. Which was more important? His friendship, or this league?

He turned back towards Ash.

"Nothing." he said. "I'm going to bed."

"Don't we have to learn about our next match?" asked Ash.

"We'll learn tomorrow."

Harry walked off leaving Ash to his training.

______________________________________________________________________

"Harry," called someone shaking him awake. "Harry wake up. We have a match in five minutes!"

Harry sat up and placed his glasses on his face. He looked around and saw that the room was empty of everyone except for Ash.

Harry looked at Ash. "What?" he asked.

"We have a match in five minutes." repeated Ash. "We're in the water field and we haven't even decided on our Pokemon. I told you we should have gotten the information last night."

Harry looked at the clock and saw that it was now eight-fifty six. Since when did they have matches this early in the morning. He should have been more flexible about the time. If he had woken up at seven, he wouldn't be late and they would know what Pokemon they would use.

"Don't just sit there." said Ash. "Get ready. I'll meet you at the stadium."

Harry watched as Ash rushed out of the room. Harry jumped down from his bunk and headed for the bathroom. He wasn't about to lose the tournament this early. He was determine to get out of the preliminaries and at least to the semi-finals.

He took a shower and brushed his teeth at the same time. He climbed out and combed his hair as he attempted to get dressed. He left the bathroom and put on his shoes. He grabbed his Pokeballs and left out of the room.

He made it to the stadium just in time to enter on the field. He saw Ash sigh with relief as he made his way over to him.

"That's calling it close." he said. "I figured out which Pokemon to use. We'll use water Pokemon."

"And for our third?" asked Harry.

"Pikachu."

"Okay." said Harry.

He grabbed the basket and placed Totodile inside of it. Ash placed Squirtle inside of it and pulled out a coin. He flipped the coin and it landed on heads.

Ash grabbed a random Pokeball and stepped into the trainer's box.

"Looks like they're ready." said the announcer. "Let's see which Pokemon they will choose."

Harry looked at the field for the first time. Even though they were all different, each field was fought on a surface. This field was made up of water and only a few white surfaces for Pokemon that fought on land. He noticed a staircase that led to the trainer's box where Ash was standing.

"Lanturn, I choose you." said the trainer throwing the Pokeball.

"Lanturn?" said Ash pulling out his Pokedex.

"Lanturn," said the Pokedex. "Lanturn is part water and part electric. Lanturn's light can shine up from great depths. It is nicknamed the Deep-Sea Star."

"Uh-oh." he said putting the Pokedex away.

"Aquafina has chosen Lanturn." said the announcer. "Lanturn is 3'11 and weighs 49.6 pounds. Let's see what trainer…uh, trainer Ash Ketchem looks nervous."

"Keep cool, Ash." called James.

Ash engorged the Pokeball. His hands were shaking badly. He could barely hold on to the round object.

"P-Pokeball, go!" he said throwing the Pokeball, but his foot slipped and he fell into the pool.

"Ash seems to not be able to get it together." said the announcer.

"Ash," called Sirius. "Calm down. Take a deep breath and try it again."

Ash climbed out the pool and back into the trainer's box. He was now shivering from being wet.

"Pokeball, go!" he said with determination and throwing the Pokeball.

"Squirtle Squirtle." said Squirtle as it landed on the surface.

"Ash has chosen a Squirtle." said the announcer. "Squirtle is 1'8 and weighs 19.8 pounds. Is Squirtle the perfect choice or will Aquafina use electric attacks against the water turtle?"

"Lanturn," said Aquafina. "Thunderbolt."

Lanturn shot an thunderbolt attack at Squirtle.

"Withdraw." said Ash.

Just before the attack hit, Squirtle went inside of its shell. The thunderbolt hit, but seemed to not do much damage. Squirtle made its defense higher when it withdrew inside of its shell.

"Good call for, Ash." said the announcer. "Squirtle managed to reduced the damage of that thunderbolt by using withdraw."

Lanturn stopped the attack and Squirtle came out of its shell. Squirtle looked as if it received some damage.

"Squirtle," said Ash. "Use water gun."

Squirtle launched a water gun at Lanturn, but it dodged the attack by diving into the water. Squirtle stopped the attack and Lanturn returned to the surface. Squirtle used water gun again, but Lanturn withdrew into the water. This continued for a full three minutes.

"Lanturn teases Squirtle by avoiding the water gun and returning to the surface." said the announcer.

"That was fun." said Aquafina. "Let's show Squirtle our water gun."

Lanturn launched a water gun attack and it hit Squirtle dead center knocking the turtle into the water.

"Thunderbolt."

Squirtle was hit with a thunderbolt attack shocking Squirtle harshly. This had twice the affect due to the attack and the fact that water conducted electricity.

"Hang in there, Squirtle." said Ash.

Lanturn stopped the attack and Squirtle jumped out of the water breathing heavily.

"Looks like Squirtle still wants to battle." said the announcer.

"Squirtle, use your bubble attack."

"Squirt." said Squirtle as it released a series of bubbles.

"Lanturn, blast them with your water gun."

Lanturn launched a water gun attack knocking back the bubbles. The water gun reached Squirtle and it started forcing him backwards. Squirtle tried to keep from touching the water.

"You can do it, Squirtle." said Ash. "Fight back with your water gun attack."

Squirtle tried to push back the water gun. It final managed to turn its head and release a water gun of its own. Squirtle's water gun began to push against Lanturn's.

Squirtle's water gun knocked Lanturn's all the way back and Lanturn was knocked back into the wall of the swimming pool.

"Good," said Ash. "Now use your bubble attack."

Squirtle launch a powerful bubble attack and it hit Lanturn full in the face. Lanturn shook off the attack. Lanturn wasn't going to back down either.

"Lanturn, tackle."

Lanturn dove back down into the water. It then jumped out of the water and straight towards Squirtle. Squirtle stepped to the side to avoid the attack. Lanturn leaped out of the water again and tried to attack.

"Looks like Lanturn is focused on knocking Squirtle into the water." said the announcer. "But Squirtle is stubborn and refuses to allow the attack to hit."

"We're not going back into the water." said Ash determined. "I'm not falling for that again. Squirtle," he called out. "Get ready to skull bash!"

"Squirtle." said Squirtle preparing to attack.

"Now!" shouted Lanturn as it leapt out of the water.

Squirtle jumped into the air using its skull bash attack. Squirtle caught Lanturn in mid air and gave it a powerful bash. Lanturn went flying. It landed on one of the white surfaces and remained motionless.

"Lanturn is unable to battle." said the announcer. "Squirtle wins."

"Squirtle Squirt." said Squirtle happily.

"Way to go, Squirtle." said Ash.

Harry sighed with relief. For a minute Harry thought they were going to lose because they were at a disadvantage.

"Ash and Squirtle has managed to get a win even after that small slip up at the beginning."

Ash returned Squirtle and stepped out of the trainer's box. He went to take a seat on the bench.

"For a second I thought we were going to lose." admitted Harry.

"Me too." Ash agreed. "She shocked me when she called out Lanturn. I wasn't expecting that."

"Why don't you take a break?" suggested Harry. "I'll do the next battle."

"Okay." said Ash gratefully. "Thanks, Har."

Harry nodded. He didn't know why he was so worried about Ash. He knew Ash wouldn't do anything that would upset him.

Harry climbed up to the trainer's box where, opposite, Aquafina was waiting for him.

"Looks like the trainers are ready." said the announcer. "Will Aquafina make a combat and knock out her opponent's Pokemon?"

"Seadra, I choose you." said Aquafina throwing the Pokeball.

"Do Do." said Seadra as it appeared in the water.

"Aquafina has chosen a Seadra!" said the announcer. "Seadra is 3'11 and weighs 55.1 pounds."

"Go, Pikachu." called Harry.

"Pika!" said Pikachu jumping onto one of the white surfaces.

"Harry decided to go with Pikachu." said the announcer. "Pikachu is 1'4 and weighs 13.2 pounds. It's the red trainers turn to have the advantage. Pikachu looks ready to go."

"Pika." said Pikachu as electricity sparked out of its cheeks.

"Seadra, let's start off with sludge attack." said Aquafina.

"Do Do!" said Seadra spitting black sludge at Pikachu.

Pikachu dodged by stepping to the left and then the right.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"Pika-chuuuuuuuuu!" said Pikachu launching its thunderbolt attack.

The attack hit Seadra with full blast and because the Pokemon was in the water, it was twice the damage.

"It looks like the hand is on the other foot." said the announcer. "Err, I mean shoe or glove or whatever."

Pikachu stopped the attack. Seadra shook itself mentally trying to get a hold of the pain.

"Seadra, you have to get out of the water." said Aquafina.

Seadra jumped out of the water and landed on one of the white surfaces. It stared across the battlefield at Pikachu. Pikachu stared back.

"Seadra, bubble beam." said Aquafina.

"Do Do." said Seadra launching several bubbles.

"Pikachu, quick attack."

"Pika." said Pikachu dodging the bubble beam attack. "Chu." it said jumping to one of the surfaces. "Chu." it said jumping to the next one. "Chu." it said jumping to the third one. "Pika!" it said tackling Seadra and knocking it in the water.

"Now use thunderbolt." said Harry.

"Pika-chuuuuuuuuuuu!" said Pikachu as it sent another thunderbolt attack at Seadra.

Seadra was shocked and when the attack was over it laid motionless in the water.

"Seadra is unable to continue." said the announcer. "Pikachu wins. The score is now three-to-one. This could turn out into a one sided battle."

"Great job, Pikachu." said Harry.

"Pikachu." said Pikachu happily.

Harry climbed down from the trainer's box and Pikachu stepped off of the field. They walked over to Ash.

"Only one more Pokemon to go." said Harry. "And we still have all three of our Pokemon."

"I'll take care of this." said Ash standing up. He picked up the last Pokeball out of the basket and made his way up the steps leading to the trainer's box.

"This is really the only Pokemon I needed for this battle." said Aquafina holding a Pokeball. "This match is mine. Poliwrath, win us a victory!" said Aquafina throwing the Pokeball.

"Poli." said the Poliwrath.

It looked like a large tadpole with fists. Instead of having a tail it had legs. It looked more like a fighting Pokemon than a water Pokemon.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex.

"Poliwrath," it said. "Poliwrath is a water Pokemon with fighting abilities. Poliwrath is the evolved form of Poliwhirl. With its extremely tough muscles, it can keep swimming the Pacific Ocean without resting."

Ash put the Pokedex away.

"Aquafina has chosen Poliwrath. Poliwrath is 4'3 and weighs 119 pounds." announced the announcer.

"Totodile, I choose you!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

"Toto Toto Dile." said Totodile dancing on the white surface.

"Totodile is 2'0 and weighs 20.9 pounds." said the announcer.

"Totodile, water gun!"

"Toto-Diiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllllle!" said Totodile as it launched a twisted water gun attack.

"Dodge it, Poliwrath and use double slap." said Aquafina.

Poliwrath moved out of the way of the water gun and began to continuously slap Totodile in the face.

"Now use your bubble beam!"

Poliwrath raised its hands and shot bubbles through its hands.

"Dile!" cried Totodile as it was hit by the bubble beam attack.

Totodile was knocked on the ground and remained motionless.

"Totodile is unable to battle." said the announcer. "The victory goes Poliwrath."

"Way to go, Poliwrath." said Aquafina.

"Totodile, return." said Ash calling the Pokemon back inside of the Pokeball.

He descended the stairs, disappointed, and made his way over to Harry. He returned Harry's Totodile to him.

"Sorry." said Ash.

"Don't worry about it." said Harry. "We still have two Pokemon left."

"Right." said Ash. "Go give it your all."

Harry nodded. He walked passed Ash and went up the trainer's box. He was ready to battle against Poliwrath.

"Squirtle, I choose you!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

"Squirtle." said Squirtle.

"Harry brings Squirtle back out for a second time. Can Squirtle avenge it's fallen comrade?"

"Poliwrath water gun!" said Aquafina.

"Squirtle, you use your water gun too."

Poliwrath and Squirtle released their water guns at the same time, but Poliwrath's was stronger and knocked Squirtle's back. Squirtle was knocked into the water.

Squirtle jumped out of the water. It still looked tired from its battle with Lanturn, but it was determined to win.

"Squirtle, use your bubble attack."

"Dodge and use double slap."

Squirtle released its bubble attack, but Poliwrath quickly dodges it and uses double slap. Squirtle fell to the ground and remained motionless.

"No." said Harry. "Squirtle, return." he said calling back the Pokemon.

"Aquafina's Poliwrath has knocked out two of the red team's Pokemon. Only one Pokemon remain for each side. This is anyone's battle."

"Get in there, Pikachu." said Harry.

"Pika." said Pikachu running on the field. "Chu Pikachu." said Pikachu taunting Poliwrath.

"Poli?" said Poliwrath in surprise.

"So the little mouse wants to play?" said Aquafina. "Oh, well." she said with a shrug. "If you want to lose."

"We're not losing anything." said Harry. "This battle is just getting started. Quick attack!"

"Chu!" said Pikachu jumping to the next surface. "Chu. Chu. Chu. Chu. Pika!" it said as it tackled Poliwrath.

Poliwrath stumbled backwards, but didn't fall in the water.

"Counter with double slap."

"Pika!" cried Pikachu as it was harshly slapped in the face.

Poliwrath gave one last powerful slap sending Pikachu flying and skidding against the water. Pikachu hit the side of the pool and fell in the water.

"Bubble beam!"

Poliwrath raised its hands and sent a series of bubbles at Pikachu.

"Dodge it." said Harry.

The bubbles reached the area where Pikachu was floating and exploded. Harry could feel the hair on his head ripple. The attack was so powerful.

"What a powerful bubble beam." said the announcer. "It created smoke around the arena. We'll have to wait for it to clear to see what became of Pikachu."

Harry's heart stopped beating as he listened for sounds of Pikachu. If the attack hit, the tournament was over for them. And what about Pikachu? What kind of condition would it be in?

The smoke cleared. Pikachu was no where in sight.

"Please be okay." muttered Harry.

The audience was quiet as they waited to hear about the fate of Pikachu.

"I guess that's it." said Aquafina.

"Pika!" said Pikachu suddenly jumping out of the water. It landed on one of the surfaces. "Pikachu." said Pikachu.

Pikachu was breathing heavily. It looked as if it was tired, but Pikachu still wanted to fight.

"Are you alright, Pikachu?" asked Harry.

"Pika." said Pikachu nodding.

"Lucky you." said Aquafina. "Poliwrath, water gun."

Poliwrath launched a water gun attack at Pikachu. It hit the yellow Pokemon, but Pikachu refused to back away. Pikachu fought hard to try and keep from out of the water.

"I've got to get Poliwrath in the water." muttered Harry as he watched as Pikachu struggled against the water attack.

Harry closed his eyes blocking out the sounds of the audience. He needed to think. He then saw a image of Lanturn jumping out of the water trying to knock Squirtle into the water.

Harry opened his eyes.

"Pikachu, into the water." said Harry.

"Pik?" said Pikachu looking up. "Pika." said Pikachu as it dived into the water.

"What's he up to now?" said Aquafina.

"Pikachu, quick attack!"

Pikachu quickly leapt out of the water like a fish. It hit its mark on target. Poliwrath fell into the water.

"Quick, Pikachu." said Harry. "Thunder attack."

"PIKA PIKA PIKA" said Pikachu building up energy. "CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" it said releasing a powerful thunder attack. It fille the whole stadium with electricity. The lights flickered.

"Poli." said Poliwrath as it remained motionless.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle." said the announcer. "Pikachu wins! The victory goes to Harry and Ash!"

The audience cheered. They had done it. They won all four preliminary rounds. Harry gave a sigh of relief. This was the hardest of the four battles.

"Hey, Harry." called Misty.

Harry looked around and saw his friends waiting on him. Pikachu was already getting a hug from Umbreon.

Harry climbed down the stairs and he found himself surrounded by his family and friends. They all gave him a hug and Harry was grateful that Voldemort kept his distance.

"I am so proud of you." said Lily.

"I was impressed." said Misty. "If you guys win the next round you'll be in the semi-finals."

"Congratulations," said Aquafina walking over. "I was quite impressed by your Pikachu."

"Thanks." said Harry. "But most of the credit goes to Pikachu. And Ash. He's the one who trained Pikachu."

"Pikachu." said Pikachu.

"I had a great time battling with you." she continued. "We should battle again sometime."

"I'll look forward to it." said Harry shaking Aquafina's hand.

Harry and Ash had won the all four of the preliminary rounds and were now on their way to the to the stadium where the rest of matches took place. After tonight the preliminaries would end and the four lucky teams will go on to the stadium.

Harry wondered if Samantha had seen the match. That reminded him that the dance was coming up. He looked forward to it.

______________________________________________________________________

Author's Note:

Harry and Ash made it out of the preliminaries. Three more matches before the finals, but will they make it. Or will Harry's nightmare come true? Stay tuned.


	5. Operation 204 Pokemon Rescue

"Look, guys." said Misty as they stopped besides a store with a television in the window.

Harry, Ash, and Misty were on their way back from the local clothing store. They had bought suits and a dress for that night's dance.

Harry looked at the television and saw Samantha's father, Samuel, sitting in a throne like chair. He was being interviewed by a woman. Samantha was sitting in a chair next to him.

"…King Samuel," she was saying. "Could you give us the names of those who will be battling in the stadium?"

"Certainly." said Samuel. "Everyone should know the names of the great trainers who have managed to get this far. Samantha, could you pass me that brown envelope?"

"Of course, father." said Samantha. She grabbed an envelope off the table besides her and passed it over to her father.

"Thank you." he said taking it out of her hands. He opened it and pulled out a photo. He turned it over and showed the camera a picture of Ron and Ritchie. "This is Ronald Weasley and Ritchie." he said. "Ronald is from Petalburg City and Ritchie is from Vermilion City."

"Ronald and Ritchie has won their matches only losing two Pokemon per match. Ritchie's Pikachu was a life saver for them." said the woman.

Samuel placed the picture back in the envelope and pulled out another picture. He turned it towards the camera to reveal a handsome boy that looked older than Harry.

"What a handsome boy." said the woman.

"Yes." said Samuel. "This is Cedric Diggory. He comes all the way from Saffron City."

"Cedric has gone through his matches without losing a single Pokemon."

"Without losing a single Pokemon?" repeated Ash. "He must be a strong trainer. I hope we go up against him."

Samuel placed the picture in the envelope and pulled out another picture. He turned it towards the camera. It was a picture of Harry and Ash.

"This is Harry Potter and Ash Ketchem." he said. "Harry is from Viridian City and Ash is from Pallet Town."

"We all know that Harry Potter is the son of James Potter, who is a great Pokemon trainer." said the woman. "Harry and Ash has shown great performances during their match. Some were actually close calls. Samantha," she said as Samuel placed the picture back into the envelope. "I'm to understand that you've taken a liking to Harry Potter?"

"What's not to like about him?" said Samantha. "He's intelligent, funny, and very down to earth."

"Not to mention handsome." added the woman. "I'm to understand that you've decided to go to the dance with him?"

"That is correct." said Samantha. "I'm looking forward to seeing him tonight and I hope other trainers and guest will come out to the dance."

"I guess Gary didn't make it." said Ash turning away from the television. "Meaning I'm the better trainer!"

They continued down the road. Ash talking about how much better he was than Gary.

"I can't wait to get to the dance." said Misty.

"Togepree." agreed Togepi waving its arms.

"Me neither." said Harry. "I can't wait to eat the delicious food."

That was only part of the reason Harry was going to a dance. He really wanted to dance and talk with Princess Samantha, but he wasn't going to say that out loud so the others could tease him.

"I'm also better looking than Gary." Ash continued.

"Pika." sighed Pikachu.

Harry, Ash, and Misty returned to the Pokemon Center with their shopping. They stopped by the counter to pick up the Pokemon they had left in the center for treatment.

"Hi, Nurse Joy." said Misty.

"Hello, Misty." responded Nurse Joy as she handed Ash and Harry back their Pokeballs. She looked at the bags in their hands. "Are you guys going to tonight's dance?"

"We sure are." said Ash. "There's going to be loads of food and other Pokemon to see."

"Are you going?" Misty asked the nurse.

"I wish I could," she responded. "But I have so much work to do. This is a hard time of year when there are twice as many Pokemon to treat."

"Come on, guys." said Harry. "Let's get back to the room and get ready."

They walked over to the elevator and got on. Harry pushed the button for the third floor.

"Hold the elevator." came a voice just as the door was about to close.

Harry pulled the elevator doors aside trying to keep them open. Up ahead a teenaged boy was running for the elevator. It was the boy from the pictures Samuel had shown on TV. If Harry remembered correctly, the boy's name was Cedric Diggory.

"Thanks," said Cedric as he entered the elevator. The door closed behind him. "I'm going on the fifth floor."

Harry pushed the button for the fifth floor. "You're Cedric, right?" he asked wanting to make sure.

"Yeah." he said. "Since you know my name I take it that you saw King Samuel's interview?"

"Yep." said Ash. "I'm Ash Ketchem from Pallet Town." he said holding out his hand.

"Glad to meet you." he said shaking Ash's hand. "That means you're Harry." he said looking at Harry.

"I am." said Harry.

"It's nice to finally meet you." said Cedric shaking Harry's hand in turn. He looked down. "This must be your Umbreon. I have one too." He knelt down. "Hello, Umbreon."

"Umbre." said Umbreon happily.

"You've taken great care of your Umbreon." said Cedric. "I can tell by looking at its shiny coat."

"Thank you." said Harry.

Cedric looked over at Pikachu, who was standing next to Umbreon. Cedric petted the mouse on the head.

"Your Pikachu is healthy as well." he said.

"Thanks." said Ash.

Cedric stood up and faced Misty. "Sorry for being rude," he said to her. "I didn't get your name."

"I'm Misty." said Misty blushing and shaking Cedric's hand.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Are you guys going to the dance?"

Before any of them could answer, the elevator jolted and came to a complete stop. The lights went out. The elevator had broken down.

Misty picked up the telephone receiver that was by her arm. She held it too her ear and listened.

"It's dead." she said hanging up the phone.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ash. "We can't spend the rest of our lives on the elevator. We'll miss the party and starve to death."

"I'm sure someone would investigate why the elevator stopped responding before we starve to death." said Misty.

"Umbreon." said Umbreon.

Harry looked down at the Pokemon. "What's up?" he asked.

"Umbre Umbreon Um." said Umbreon gesturing up at the ceiling.

Harry looked up and saw the emergency exit on the ceiling. They could use that to send for help.

"Good idea." said Harry. "I can go through there," he said indicating the escape hatchet. "And go get help."

"I don't know about that." said Misty.

"It'll be fine." said Harry.

Harry extended his hand and cast a shadow ball knocking the cover to the only exit off. He then extended vine whips and wrapped them around the cords that held the elevator.

"I'm coming with you." said Cedric.

"Okay." said Harry. "You better hang on." he told Cedric.

Cedric placed both hands on Harry's shoulders. Harry began to pull him and Cedric up towards the hole.

"Be careful." called Misty.

"Hurry back." said Ash. "I'm starving."

Once got through the hole, Harry and Cedric landed on top of the elevator. Harry looked up and saw that they were between floors.

"Which way do we go?" asked Harry.

"I wouldn't go below." said Cedric. "If we go down and the elevator starts again we could get crushed."

"Okay." said Harry slowly. "So, then, how do we get up there?" said Harry pointing up.

"Maybe Blaziken can help us." said Cedric.

"Blaziken?"

"Blaziken, help us out!" said Cedric throwing a Pokeball.

"Blaziken." said a tall fire type Pokemon.

"Blaziken, can you help us get to the next floor?"

"Blaziken." said Blaziken nodding.

Blaziken picked up both Harry and Cedric holding them each in one arm. It gave a powerful jump and jumped from one wall to another until it reached the next level. Blaziken set them down on the ground.

"Thanks, Blaziken," said Cedric holding up a Pokeball. "Return."

A red light emitted from the tip of the Pokeball and surrounded Blaziken. Blaziken turned red and retreated inside of the Pokeball. Cedric placed it around his waist.

Harry led the way down the tunnel. It was only a few minutes before they reached a vent.

Harry gave it a hard push. It was sealed shut. Harry peered through the vent in between the slits. The room was dark and Harry could see the outlines of furniture.

"Okay." said Harry. "Stand back."

Cedric moved back and Harry moved back as well. Harry rushed forward using his quick attack and barged straight into the cover of the vent. The cover flew off and landed with a loud crash onto the floor.

"Wow," said Cedric. "How did you do that?"

Harry sighed. "It's complicated. Let's go."

Harry went through the entrance and found himself in a familiar room. He looked in the corner and saw his backpack lying their along with Ash's, Misty's, and Sirius's.

"This is my room." said Harry. He then raised his voice. "Anyone home?"

No response.

Harry left out of the room and headed straight for the stairs. He needed to tell Nurse Joy about the broken elevator so that he could help his friends get out. They descended the stairs, but when they entered the lobby they saw that the lobby was dark and empty.

"Where's Nurse Joy?" Harry asked aloud.

"It's not like her to abandon her post." said Cedric. "Maybe she went to turn the power back on."

Harry highly doubted that. Something was telling him that something bad had happened. He just didn't know what.

"I thought everyone had gone to the stadium?" said a voice.

Harry and Cedric jumped slightly at the voice. They turned around and saw a man and a woman dressed in black. They had a red 'R' on their shirts and it reminded Harry of Team Rocket.

"Who are you?" asked Cedric.

"We're members of Team Rocket." said the woman with long blonde hair. "I'm Cassidy and this is Bitch."

"The name is Butch." said the man with green hair.

"If you're from Team Rocket then you must be up to no good." said Harry.

"We're always up to no good." said Cassidy.

"No good is what we do best." said Butch. "So how about you hand over all of your Pokemon?"

"Forget it, Bitch." said Cedric.

"It's Butch."

"Oh, sorry, Botch."

"BUTCH!"

"Then we'll have to take them from you." said Cassidy grabbing a Pokeball. "Raticate, go!" she said throwing the Pokeball and releasing a large rat with large teeth.

"If it's a Pokemon battle you want, it's one you'll get." said Cedric grabbing a Pokeball. "Terry, I choose you." said Cedric throwing the Pokeball.

"Terry?" asked Harry.

A Totodile was released. It looked tougher than Harry's Totodile and it was not dancing.

"Raticate, use your bite." said Cassidy.

"Terry, water gun!"

Raticate ran forward preparing to attack, but Terry released its water gun and hit Raticate full in the face.

"Wise guy, eh?" said Cassidy. "Bitch, I think we need to teach him a lesson."

"Once and for all," said Butch grabbing for a remote control. "It's BUTCH!" He pushed a red button and something teleported in front of them.

It was a tall Pokemon made entirely of metal. Harry took a step back. It was that Pokemon that Voldemort couldn't even destroy. They were no match for it.

"Be careful, Cedric," said Harry preparing for battle. "That thing is powerful."

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's Team Rocket's latest weapon." said Cassidy. "It's unbeatable."

"We'll see about that." said Cedric. "Terry, ice beam!"

"Toto." said Terry.

Terry opened its mouth, but Mewtwo was already building up a dark, energy ball. Mewtwo launched the ball just as Terry launched its ice beam. The shadow ball went straight through the ice and hit Terry.

Terry flew back and hit the wall.

"Terry." said Cedric rushing over to his Totodile. He knelt down. "Terry, are you okay?"

"You're Totodile is now ours." said Butch. He pushed a button on the remote and a glass container fell on top of Terry.

"What are you doing?" Cedric asked angrily. "That's my Totodile."

"Correction." said Butch pushing another button. "It's our Totodile." he said as Terry disappeared.

"TERRY!"

"That was easy." said Cassidy. "Let's grab the rest of their Pokemon. Turn on the suction hose."

"Suction hose." said Butch. "Power on!"

Butch pushed a button on the control and a suction hose came through a open window. A windstorm started and Harry could fell the Pokeballs around his waist trying to become detached from his belt. The one around his neck threaten to come off its chain.

"We have to get out of here." said Cedric. "My Pokemon." he cried as his balls were torn away from him.

Harry's Pokeballs suddenly parted ways with him. He made to grab for them, but they were sucked into the hose.

"We have to turn that thing off." said Harry.

"How?" asked Cedric. "They have our Pokemon."

Harry rushed forward, but before he could get to the suction hose Mewtwo blocked his path and launched a shadow ball at him. Harry launched his own shadow ball causing Mewtwo's shadow ball to explode.

"That's impressive." said Cassidy. "The boss would like a son."

"I hear you." said Butch. "One son coming up." said Butch fiddling with a lever on the remote.

The hose focused on Harry and as his feet lifted off the ground, Cedric grabbed Harry's arm.

They were both sucked into the hose. They slid down a windy tunnel and ended up in the back of a van.

Harry looked up and saw that the van was empty except for himself, Cedric, and their Pokeballs.

"At least we're reunited with our Pokemon." said Cedric walking over to the Pokeballs. "We can just take them and leave."

"Good idea." said Harry.

Harry and Cedric began to pick up their Pokeballs when the truck gave a jolt. They lost balanced and crashed into the walls. The truck was moving.

"We have to hurry." said Cedric grabbing a Pokeball. "Go, whoever you are." he said throwing the ball.

"Pidgeo." said Pidge stretching its wings.

"It's Pidge." said Harry.

"That's no good." said Cedric. "I wanted Blaziken."

"Let me try." said Harry.

He looked down and began to rummage through the Pokeballs. His hand touched one of them and he felt a tingle in his hand.

"This one's mine." said Harry picking up the Pokeball. "Quilava, go!" he said throwing the Pokeball and releasing Quilava.

"Quilava. Quilava. Quilava. Quilava." said Quilava as it danced the hula.

"Quilava, flamethrower!"

"Quil-avaaaaaaa!" said Quilava launching a spiraling flamethrower at the door of the van.

The door turned a hot red. Quilava stopped the attack.

Harry raised his hand and launched a water gun attack. Harry launched a shadow ball at the weakened door blasting a large hole in it.

"Quilava, return." said Harry returning the Pokemon. He looked over at Pidge. "Pidge, this could take a while, so can you take some food to Ash and the others? They're trapped on an elevator at the Pokemon Center."

"Pidge Pidgeo." said Pidge. It flew off through the hole.

"Let's go." said Cedric. "I have all the Pokeballs." he said showing Ash an armful of Pokeballs.

Harry grabbed his six Pokeballs. He placed five around his waist, one around his neck, and kept one in his hand.

"Stallion, go!" said Harry throwing the Pokeball and releasing his Ponyta outside of the van. "Let's go." he said to Cedric.

Harry jumped to the hole followed by Cedric. Harry climbed onto Stallion and Cedric clambered up behind him. Harry kicked his heels and Stallion started forward.

"Where are we going?" asked Cedric as he held on tight to Harry's shoulders.

"Botch and Cassidy said something about the stadium." answered Harry. "We should check it out."

"Okay, but his name was Bitch."

Stallion reached the stadium within minutes. The parking lot was deserted, but there was something weird about this place. Harry and Cedric climbed off of Stallion.

"Thanks, Stallion." said Harry returning the fire horse.

They walked over to the entrance to the stadium and saw that the door was closed and sealed with a pink substance. Cedric reached out a hand to touch it.

"It's gum." he stated.

Harry raised his hand and used a thunderbolt to blast the gum away. He then opened the door. He saw a lot of people sitting in the stadium with worried looks on their faces. They looked up as Harry approached them.

"Harry," said Sirius as he, James, and Lily rushed toward him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." said Harry. "What's going on? Why did you all come here? The dance isn't until seven."

"Someone sent a message saying that everyone should come to the Stadium with their Pokemon." answered Lily. "They said they wanted to count how many people and Pokemon were going to attend the dance. So we decided to come."

"And they stole your Pokemon?" asked Cedric.

"Yeah." said James. He looked around. "Where are Ash and Misty?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah." said Harry. "Their trapped on an elevator."

"Team Rocket turned the power off when they locked everybody in here." said Lily. "So, do you have any idea where our Pokemon are?"

"Not exactly." responded Cedric. "But we know their traveling in this white van. But they could be anywhere by now."

"Um…" said Samantha stepping forward. "I have an idea. Could you escort me to my house?"

Harry and Cedric looked at each other wondering what Samantha had planned.

______________________________________________________________________

Harry, Cedric, and Samantha carefully made their way to Samantha's house. The house, like the Pokemon Center, power was off. But that didn't stop Samantha from continuing on with her plan.

She headed straight for a room filled with keyboards and monitors. The monitors were completely blank due to the lack of power.

"What are we doing here?" asked Harry.

"This is the surveillance room where my father keeps an eye on the Pokemon League." answered Samantha.

"He doesn't spy on the bedrooms, does he?"

"No." said Samantha. "Just around the perimeters. Now if we can just get enough electricity to power up the monitors, we can see where Team Rocket went."

"Leave it to me." said Harry.

Harry raised his hands and cast a powerful thunder attack. The room filled with electricity avoiding both Samantha and Cedric. The monitors came on and they showed the activities happening around Victory Road.

"No one's around." said Cedric as they all watched the monitors.

"Look." said Harry pointing to the monitor in the upper left corner. "It's that white van."

The others looked at the monitor.

"Are you sure?" asked Samantha.

"Yep." answered Harry. "There's the hole I created."

"Look at that building." said Cedric.

The white van was parked in front of a red building that was the size of a school house.

"That's the storage room." said Samantha. "That's where we keep extra Pokeballs and other supplies."

"Team Rocket must be storing all of the Pokemon they stole in their." said Cedric.

"Let's go get them back." said Harry.

Harry made to leave, but Cedric pulled him back. "You don't even have a plan." he said. "We can't just barge in their."

"There's no way Team Rocket will allow you two inside." said Samantha. "But they might let me in. Because I'm the daughter of the king, I can offer them a rare Pokemon."

"I'm not following you." said Harry not understanding.

"We can make a large model of a Articuno and you guys can hide inside." explained Samantha. "When they take you inside their hideout you'll burst out of the model and attack."

"That might work." said Cedric. "Instead of offering a Trojan horse, we'll offer a Articuno."

"But how are we going to make one that big?"

"Leave it to me." said Samantha. "I'm good at arts and craft."

With Harry and Cedric's help, Samantha was able to build a great replicate of an Articuno within hours.

The sun had already set and the dance was long overdue. Samantha was pushing her 'Articuno' towards the red storage house. She was upset that she had to wait to dance with Harry because idiots wanted to break the law and steal Pokemon.

She arrived at the front door and gave a knock. She glanced at her watch. If they didn't hurry, the dance was going to be over.

"What do you want?" asked Cassidy as she opened the front door. "Why aren't you imprisoned?"

"Please, ma'am." said Samantha bowing. "I just want you to give the town power again so that I can have my dance. I'll give you my Articuno and return."

"You'd give up your Articuno just for a silly, little dance?" asked Cassidy.

"That's right. You don't understand. I met the most wonderful boy and I'll do anything to dance with him."

"How romantic." said Cassidy coldly. "Very well. I'll turn the power back on."

"Oh, thank you." said Samantha. "I'll help you push Articuno in."

Cassidy stood aside and allowed Samantha to push the legendary Pokemon inside of the storage. The storage room was full of shelves and boxes. On the shelves were numerous amounts of Pokeballs.

Butch was sitting on one of the boxes polishing a Pokeball. He looked up as the two girls entered the room.

"What's that?" he asked eyeing the large, blue bird.

"It's a Articuno." answered Cassidy impatiently. "What does it look like?"

"It looks like a model." said Butch. "That thing doesn't blink for one."

"You wouldn't blink either if you were made out of cardboard." came Harry's voice from inside of the legendary bird.

"Wait." said Cassidy. "That's…"

"Give us back those Pokemon." said Harry as he and Cedric came out of the model.

"It's those kids." said Butch. "We'll have to get rid of them."

"Get them, Mewtwo." said Cassidy.

Mewtwo appeared in front of Harry. It looked as menacing as ever, but Harry wasn't going to back down.

"Quilava, I choose you." said Harry throwing a Pokeball.

"Lava!" said Quilava.

"Blaziken, go!" said Cedric throwing a Pokeball.

"Blaziken." said Blaziken.

"You better run for it, Samantha." said Harry. "This Pokemon is extremely powerful."

"I'm not going to leave you." she responded.

Mewtwo began to build up a shadow ball. It then launched it at Quilava and Blaziken.

"Together, flamethrower!" said Harry and Cedric in a unison.

Quilava and Blaziken both launched a flamethrower. They twisted together and formed a image of a large dragon. The dragon roared angrily and charged straight at Mewtwo.

The flamethrowers dissolved the shadow ball, hit, and fire converged on the powerful Pokemon. When the flames extinguished, the metal that was covering the Pokemon had melted. Harry could see the Pokemon's purple eyes.

Mewtwo looked around as if trying to recognize where it was.

"Mewtwo," said Cassidy. "Attack those kids."

"Mewtwo." it said slowly. It then looked at its hands. "Mewtwo Mewtwo Mewtwo."

"What's it saying?" asked Butch.

"Mewtwo." said Mewtwo pointing at Harry. "Mewtwo Mewtwo."

"Huh?" said Harry trying to understand what Mewtwo wanted.

"Mewtwo."

The Pokeball around Harry's neck began to vibrate harshly. Harry took the Pokeball off the chain and enlarged it. The ball opened on his own accord and emitted a red light.

A small creature that resembled Mewtwo was released. Unlike Mewtwo, this Pokemon looked pure.

"Mew." it said.

"W-What is it?" asked Harry.

"It's a Mew." answered Samantha. "I didn't know you had one."

"Neither did I." said Harry. _Why did Voldemort give me such a legendary Pokemon?_

Mew moved over towards Harry and began to float all around him as if it was inspecting him. It then came to a stop in front of him.

"Mew Mew Mew Mew Mew." said Mew.

Harry stared at it trying to decipher what was being said.

"Mew. Mew Mew Mew." it said desperately.

Harry understood.

"You…You want to fight Mewtwo?" asked Harry.

"Mew." said Mew nodding. Mew raised it's hand. "Mew Mew."

Harry nodded and raised his hand. He grabbed the Pokemon's hand and he could feel his Poke-Power transferring over to Mew. Mew was covered in a blue light and Harry was covered in a red light.

Drained, Harry fell to his knees. Samantha and Cedric knelt down beside him as Mew flew over to Mewtwo.

"It's a Mew." said Butch.

"Another legendary Pokemon." said Cassidy. "Let's get this one."

"Mew!" said Mew angrily.

It then raised its hand and vine whips shot out of them. The vines tied around Team Rocket and they were immobilized.

"Mew. Mew Mew Mew."

"Mewtwo." said Mewtwo narrowing its eyes.

Mewtwo charged up a shadow ball attack and through it at Mew. Mew quickly dodged and countered with a water gun attack. Mewtwo managed to avoid the attack by putting up a shield.

"I didn't know Mew could use water attacks." said Samantha.

"I bet it can't." said Cedric. "It seems that Mew drained Harry of his powers so that it could fight Mewtwo."

It was Mew's turn to send a shadow ball at Mewtwo. Mewtwo countered with its own shadow ball. The two dark, energy balls collided and caused an explosion.

"Get the Pokeballs." said Harry.

Samantha and Cedric went over to the shelves and each picked up a bag that was lying on the floor. They began to toss the Pokeballs inside while Team Rocket was distracted by the battle.

Mewtwo and Mew continued to throw shadow balls at each other. There was explosion after explosion after explosion.

"We've got them." said Samantha.

"Hey." said Cassidy.

"Put those back." said Butch.

Samantha and Cedric ignored them as they made for the door. Quilava and Blaziken followed behind them. Harry waited until the door closed before he decided to finish things off.

"Mew, use a thunder attack." he said.

"Mew." said Mew nodding. "Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

Thunder filled the entire storage room shocking everything in the vicinity. When the attack stopped, Mewtwo was kneeling on the ground trying to get a hold on the pain.

"G-Great j-job." said Harry through gritted teeth.

Harry's scar suddenly seared with pain. Harry heard the door bang opened and he could feel Voldemort's presence standing in the door.

"Nice going, Harry," he said.

Harry looked towards the door. Voldemort was holding a Pokeball. Was he going to try to capture Mewtwo?

Voldemort threw the Pokeball at the injured Mewtwo. Mewtwo went inside of the Pokeball and it began to wobble around as the tip of the ball glowed red. The ball remained motionless as the tip returned to white.

Voldemort raised his hand and the ball flew from the ground and into his awaiting hand.

"W-What are you doing?" asked Harry.

Voldemort looked at Harry for a moment. He then raised his hand. Mew and Harry both glowed yellow. Harry could feel a rush of power go into him.

A red light emitted from Mew's Pokeball and it was forced to go inside.

"What?"

Voldemort walked over to Harry and knelt besides him.

"Allow me to explain." he said. "You might be wandering why I was so nice to you and why I came to all of your matches?"

"You planned this?"

"Yes. I over heard those clowns plans," said Voldemort gesturing over to an unconscious Butch and Cassidy. "They were given Mewtwo to help them capture everyone's Pokemon. I knew that I wouldn't be able to use my own Pokemon to beat Mewtwo, so I decided to use your power."

"Why didn't you just control me like last time?" asked Harry.

"Because your powers wasn't powerful enough to go against Mewtwo." answered Voldemort. "So I decided to give you Mew and it could harness your power. With Mew's powers and your powers, you could take down Mewtwo. I knew that you would be weak afterwards, so I decided to move in for the capture." Voldemort stood up. "Now that I have my Mewtwo, I'll be leaving."

Harry listened as Voldemort left the room. He stood up and made his way out of the storage. Samantha was still waiting outside for Harry, but Cedric, Quilava, and Blaziken was no where in sight.

"Are you alright?" she asked as Harry walked over to her.

"I'm fine." he lied. Once again Voldemort tricked him into doing something he didn't want to do.

"Look." she said pointing towards the stadium. "The power came back on and the dance is going on."

Harry looked towards the stadium and saw plenty of lights and heard music.

Samantha turned towards him and smiled.

"Thank you." she said. "Thanks to you the tournament and dance can go on."

She moved closer and kissed Harry on his cheek. She moved away and Harry placed a hand where her lips had touched his skin.

"You want to dance?" she asked him.

"Sure." said Harry.

Harry moved closer to her. He placed his hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder. They looked into each others eyes and slowly began to dance.

"Can you make me a promise?" asked Samantha.

"What?"

"I know you're leaving at the end of the tournament," she said. "But can you promise to never forget me."

"How can I?" asked Harry. "You're a great person and a great friend."

"Thank you." she said as she leaned closer.

Just being with Samantha made Harry forget all about Voldemort.


	6. A Test of Friendship

Indigo Stadium was not like all the other stadiums. For one thing, it was much larger than all of the other stadium. It had to be larger because the remaining rounds would take place there. Not to mention that was where the dance took place.

The structure of the stadium was circular like a baseball park and the stands ascended as far as the eye could see.

The competitors even had their own locker rooms where they could shower and bathe their Pokemon.

The size of the stadium wasn't the only thing that was different. The rules were also different. In the preliminaries, trainers was only allowed to use three Pokemon, but in the Indigo stadium trainers would use six Pokemon. If there were two trainers on the same team, instead of one. They would take turns, each controlling three of their own Pokemon.

If both teams had two trainers, the match would become a double battle. The battles also had a five minute time limit. Whoever had the most Pokemon at the end of the match would win. If it was a tie, one person from each team would choose one Pokemon and have them use their strongest attack. The last Pokemon to remain standing would win the match.

The order of the matches was already determined. For the first round, Harry and Ash would go up against Ron and Ritchie. The semi-finals would be against Cedric and the finals would be against King Samuel himself.

All matches were to take place in the afternoon where there would be a lot of spectators watching the match.

Today was the day of the first match and everyone was queuing up into the stadium. Some were already seated having gotten there earlier to get decent seats.

Misty, Sirius, James, Lily, Mrs. Ketchem, and Professor Oak didn't have to worry about getting horrible seats because on the field behind the trainer's bench was a bench for them.

They sat on the bench dressed in the cheerleading outfits Lily had made for them. Togepi was holding pompoms in its hands waving them around for its entertainment.

Harry and Ash were in the locker room preparing for their match. They were both prepared for this match.

The night before Harry, Ash, Ron, and Ritchie all made a promise that they were going to have a great match and no matter who won, they would remain friends.

Harry threw his empty cup away after drinking a cool cup of water. He stood up and looked at his watch. It was ten minutes after one. It was time for the match.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the announcer. "Welcome to the Indigo Stadium. The stadium where the remainder of this league will take place. I am Big Man and I will be your announcer."

Harry could hear thousands of people cheering and clapping. He never battled in front of this many people before. He knew that people had been watching his matches on TV, but they were miles away. He couldn't hear their criticism.

"Let's welcome our trainers." said the announcer. "In the green corner we have Ronald and Ritchie."

The crowd cheered louder as Ron and Ritchie made their way onto the field.

"Next we have the team from the red corner. Harry and Ash."

Harry and Ash walked out onto the field together. They waved to the crowd as they applauded and cheered for them.

Harry could see hundreds of people holding up banners with his and Ash's name written on them.

They reached the trainer's box and they both went inside and faced their opponents. They were ready.

"Today's match will be a double battle." said Man. "Each trainer will get to use three Pokemon for a total of six per team. Let's get five minutes on the clock."

On the side of the battlefield was a score box. In the center of the box in large yellow letters were the words Indigo Stadium. Underneath in red letters was the word round and the number one.

Underneath the words on the left side was a picture of Ron and Ritchie. Underneath their pictures were three boxes a slash in the middle of each box. On the right side was a picture of Harry and Ash with identical boxes underneath their picture.

"Remember our promise, guys." said Ritchie from across the field.

"No matter who wins," said Ron. "We'll remain friends."

"Right." said Ash as Harry nodded.

"Begin!" said the announcer and the clock started counting down.

"Happy," said Ritchie. "I choose you!" he said throwing a Pokeball and releasing a Butterfree.

"Beautifly, go!" said Ron throwing a Pokeball and releasing a butterfly like Pokemon.

"Beautifly." said the Pokemon.

"I bet that comes from the Hoenn Region." said Ash grabbing a Pokeball. "Squirtle, I choose you!" he said throwing the Pokeball.

"Squirtle Squirtle."

"Let's go, Totodile!" said Harry throwing the Pokeball.

"Toto Toto Dile!" said Totodile hopping from one foot to another in a dance.

"Go, Happy." said Ritchie. "Tackle attack on Totodile."

"Free." said Happy as it flew towards Totodile.

Happy came charging at Totodile, but Totodile jumped to the side and Happy missed by an inch.

"Toto Toto Dile." said Totodile as it danced.

Happy turned back around and tried to tackle Totodile again, but the croc Pokemon dodged it again and continued to dance.

"Squirtle," said Ash. "Use water gun on Beautifly!"

"Squirtle Squirt." said Squirtle.

Squirtle launched a water gun attack at Beautifly, but it quickly dodged. Squirtle continued to shoot water gun attacks at Beautifly, but was unsuccessful at landing an attack.

Harry decided to take the offensive side. Happy came charging at Totodile once again. Once it was close enough, Harry called out, "Now, Totodile. Water gun!"

"Toto-Diiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllllllllllllle!" said Totodile as it released a twisted jet of water.

Happy was too close to Totodile to dodge the attack. Happy was thrown back and it fell to the ground.

"You're okay, Happy." said Ritchie as he watched his Butterfree struggle to get up. "Just shake it off."

"F-Free." said Happy standing up. It shook itself mentally and flew into the air.

"Good." said Ritchie. "Stun spore!"

"Free." said Happy as it flew overhead and began to release a red powder below it.

"Run away, Totodile!" said Harry.

Totodile began to run away from the powder. Totodile looked behind it trying to make sure it kept a great distance away from the stun spore.

"Totodile, look out!" called Harry.

"Dile?" said Totodile as it looked ahead. "Dile!"

Totodile was heading straight for Squirtle, who was still trying to hit Beautifly with a water gun attack.

"Totodile!" called Totodile.

Squirtle turned around just in time to see Totodile trip. Totodile knocked into Squirtle causing the turtle to fall on its back. The stun spore reached both Pokemon and they were unable to move.

"Finish them off, Beautifly!" said Ron. "Silver wind!"

"Beautifly." said Beautifly as it flapped its wings creating a silver wind.

Totodile and Squirtle were both hit by large, silver sonic booms. They rolled across the ground and remained motionless.

"Totodile and Squirtle are unable to battle." said Man. "Butterfree and Beautifly wins."

"Totodile, return." said Harry as he called the Pokemon back.

Ash called back his Squirtle.

"Harry and Ash both have two Pokemon left." said Man. "Which Pokemon will they use next?"

"Hmm." said Ash thoughtfully.

"Pika!" said Pikachu jumping onto the battlefield. "Pika Pikachu! Pika Pika!" it taunted.

"Um…Okay." said Ash. "You can battle."

Harry pulled a Pokeball from around his waist and enlarged it. "Chikorita," he said. "Go!" He threw the Pokeball releasing his Chikorita.

"Chika!" said Chikorita.

"Beautifly, tackle!" called Ron.

"Beautifly!" said Beautifly as it went flying towards Chikorita.

"Quick, Chikorita." said Harry. "Use your razor leaf."

"Chika!" said Chikorita as it swung the large leaf on top of its head. A series of star shaped leaves escaped and hit Beautifly knocking the butterfly down.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"Pika-chuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" said Pikachu as it sent a thunderbolt attack towards Beautifly and shocking it.

"Happy, help Beautifly!" said Ritchie.

"Free!" said Happy as it went charging toward Pikachu.

"Pikachu, look out!" called Ash.

"Pika?" said Pikachu stopping the attack and looking behind it.

Happy was heading right towards it.

"Chikorita, solar beam." said Harry.

Chikorita's leaf began to glow as it powered up for a solar beam attack. Meanwhile, Beautifly struggled to its feet and flew into the air.

"Use your tackle attack!" said Ron.

Both Beautifly and Happy were now flying towards Pikachu in opposite directions. If Ash didn't act fast, both Pokemon would smash into the mouse.

"Chika." said Chikorita when the solar beam was ready.

"It's ready." said Harry. "Pikachu needs to get out of the way."

"Right." said Ash as the Pokemon got closer to Pikachu. "Jump, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" said Pikachu as it used its tail as a spring and jumping high into the air.

"Now, Chikorita!"

"Chika!" said Chikorita releasing the solar beam.

The beam tore across the field and hit Happy before it hit Beautifly. Both Pokemon fell to the ground and remained motionless. Pikachu landed on the ground.

"Butterfree and Beautifly are unable to battle." said Man. "Pikachu and Chikorita wins!"

"Alright." said Ash. "Way to go, guys."

"Pikachu." said Pikachu happily.

"Chika." said Chikorita as it gasped for breath. It used a lot of energy casting the solar beam attack.

"Only two Pokemon remains for each trainer and only three minutes left on the clock."

"Zippo, go!" said Ritchie throwing a Pokeball and releasing a Charmander.

"Charm." said Zippo.

"Cyndaquil, go!" said Ron throwing a Pokeball.

"Quil." said Cyndaquil as flames blazed from its back.

"Cyndaquil," said Ron.

"Zippo," said Ritchie.

"Rapid flamethrower!" they said in a unison.

"Charmmmmmm!" said Zippo as it let out series of flamethrower attacks.

"Quiiiiiiiilllllllllllll!" said Cyndaquil as it let out flamethrower attacks.

Pikachu and Chikorita did their best to dodge the attacks, but they were both tired from the previous battle and couldn't keep up much longer.

"Chika!" cried Chikorita as Zippo's flamethrower made contact with its body.

"Pika?" said Pikachu looking around as Chikorita hit the ground and remained motionless. "Pika!" it cried when Cyndaquil's flamethrower attack hit.

Pikachu rolled across the ground and remained motionless.

"Chikorita and Pikachu are unable to battle." said Man. "Charmander and Cyndaquil wins!"

Harry returned Chikorita to its Pokeball. He shrunk it and placed the ball back around his waist.

He looked at the clock. There was two and a half minutes left on the timer. If they didn't get rid of Zippo and Cyndaquil they would lose. Harry wouldn't let that happen. He knew just the Pokemon to get back in the game.

"Go, Umbreon." said Harry.

"Breon." said Umbreon as it ran onto the field.

"There's only one Pokemon who can help us." said Ash grabbing a Pokeball.

"Wait." said Harry. "That's not Charizard's Pokeball, is it?" he asked.

"So what if it is." said Ash. "Charizard has just the fire power we need to win. Charizard, go!" he said throwing the Pokeball and releasing the disobedient Pokemon.

Charizard stood besides Umbreon and let out a powerful roar. Umbreon rolled its eyes unimpressed.

"Leave this to me." said Ash. "Charizard, flamethrower!"

Charizard let out a puff of smoke, but nothing more. It turned its head away from Ash ignoring him.

"Come on, Charizard." pleaded Ash. "Just listen to me this once."

Harry looked at the clock. Time was running out. He had to act fast if they were going to win this match.

"We'll have to take care of this." Harry said to Umbreon. "Go, Umbreon, quick attack!"

"Umbreon!" said Umbreon as it quickly moved across the field.

Zippo tried to launch a flamethrower attack, but Umbreon was moving too quickly for it. Umbreon reached Zippo and gave a powerful tackle, knocking the Charmander down.

"Cyndaquil, flamethrower!" said Ron.

"Cynda-quiiiiiiiiiilllllllll!" said Cyndaquil launching a flamethrower attack.

"Umbreon, look out!" said Harry. Umbreon jumped out of the way of the flamethrower. "Now use shadow ball."

Umbreon built up a dark, energy ball inside of its mouth. It turned yellow as Umbreon released the attack. The shadow ball hit Cyndaquil sending the Pokemon flying across the field.

"Charizard, aren't you even going to help Umbreon?" asked Ash still trying to get his Pokemon to battle.

Charizard yawned and laid down on the ground. Charizard closed its eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Charizard refuses to battle." said the announcer. "It's out! That leaves the red team with one Pokemon."

"Zippo, fire spin!" said Ritchie.

"Dodge it, Umbreon and use iron tail!"

Zippo let out a spinning flamethrower. Umbreon jumped into the air, its tail glowing on the way up. As Umbreon began to descend, it swung its tail forward making contact with Zippo's head.

Zippo reeled slightly as it tried to get a hold of the pain.

"Umbreon, grab hold of Cyndaquil." said Harry.

Umbreon ran over to Cyndaquil and grabbed it. Umbreon began to swing Cyndaquil around getting speed. It then hurled the fire Pokemon at Zippo. Cyndaquil hit Zippo and both Pokemon fell to the ground motionless.

"Cyndaquil and Charmander are unable to battle. Umbreon wins." said Man. "Two Pokemon remain for the green team, but only one remains for the red; and less than a minute left on the clock."

"Sparky, go!" said Ritchie throwing and releasing a Pikachu.

"Treeco, I choose you!" said Ron throwing a Pokeball.

"Treeco." said a green Pokemon with yellow eyes. It had a large tail and a red stomach.

From the looks of it, Treeco was a grass type.

"Sparky, thunderbolt." said Ritchie.

"Pika-chuuuu!" said Sparky.

Umbreon leapt out of the way to dodge the thunderbolt attack, but it wasn't quick enough to avoid the surprise attack Treeco had launched. Umbreon was hit with full impact by bullet seed. Umbreon rolled across the ground.

"Umbreon, use your shadow ball."

Umbreon opened its mouth to launch a shadow ball attack, but--

"TIMES UP!" said the announcer. "The winner is…Ron and Ritchie!"

Harry heart sank to the bottom of his feet like an anchor causing him to fall to his knees. His eyes burned as tears threatened to leak out of them. A tear seeped out, but before it could fall, Harry heard someone approach him.

Harry rubbed his eyes getting rid of the evidence that he was going to cry. He looked up. Ron and Ritchie was standing in front of him. Harry looked around and saw that Ash had backed away, scared to approach Harry.

Harry turned his attention back to Ron and Ritchie and stood up. Harry took a deep breath and prepared himself.

He extended a hand towards Ron.

"Congratulations." he said. "You guys were awesome."

"Harry…" began Ron, but Harry cut him off.

Harry didn't think he could hold back the tears any longer. He needed to say what he was going to say and get out of there.

"No, Ron." he said lowering his hand and turning his head away. "We had an agreement. A promise. You guys won…and…" the tears started. "Thanks for a great match." he choked.

Harry walked away from them. He glanced at Ash before leaving the stadium. Once outside, Harry ran down the street towards the park. When he reached the empty park, Harry climbed the slide and hid inside one of the tunnels.

The tears were flowing now and Harry was doing nothing to stop them. There was nothing wrong with crying. Even a grown man would cry after they lost a match especially when they warned their partner not to.

Ash. Ash had ruined everything. If only he had listened then--

"Harry!" called a voice. "Harry!" It was his father's voice.

Harry took a chance to peek through the slits in the tunnel he was hiding in. He could see his father searching the playground for him. Harry was curious as to how his father had found him.

"Umbreon." said Umbreon as it ran over to James.

"Did you find him?" he asked.

"Bre Bre." said Umbreon shaking its head. "Breon Umbreon?"

"Why don't I…why don't I give Harry some time alone to think?" asked James. Umbreon nodded. James sighed. "I guess I can. Just for a few hours."

Harry watched as James and Umbreon headed to the Pokemon Center. Harry leaned back in the tunnel. He had a few hours to himself. A few hours to think about his next move.

An hour had passed before Harry realized that he was hungry. He looked through the slits and notice apples growing on the tree nearby.

Harry raised his hand and sent a vine whip through a slit. He grabbed a juicy, red apple from the tree and turned his vine whip so that it would come through the entrance of the tunnel rather than the slits.

As he rubbed the apple on his jacket, he made a mental note to teach Chikorita that trick.

Harry bit into the apple and stared at the apple as memories engulfed his mind.

_Harry was riding on the back of a bike as Ash pedaled as fast as he could to escape a flock of Fearow._

_Harry remembered winning his first battle against Team Rocket with Ash's help._

_He remembered as Ash and Harry worked together to help their Pokemon learn agility._

_Ash not making fun of him for being weird by having Poke-Powers. He even battled against Sabrina to help him escape from Voldemort. Not to mention he helped Harry win eight badges and four rounds in the Indigo League._

_How many people did Harry know who was as friendly as Ash? Not many. Ash was his best friend…was? No, Ash is his best friend._

Harry finished his apple and crawled out of the tunnel. He slid down the slide and made his way back to the Pokemon Center.

Harry stopped outside his room door. He took a deep breath before turning the knob on the door and opening it.

Misty, Sirius, James, Lily, and Professor Oak looked up from the table. Umbreon ran over to Harry and stood up on its hind legs to lick Harry's face.

"Harry…" began Lily.

"I'm fine." said Harry. "I did a lot of thinking."

"Where were you?" asked Misty.

"I was at the park." answered Harry. "Like I said, I had been thinking."

Sirius and James looked at each other and Misty and Lily looked at each other. Oak kept his eyes on Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well," said Misty. "We were hoping that this loss isn't going to end your friendship with Ash."

"How--"

"It's just the fact that I can read your expressions." said Sirius leaning his chair back on its back legs.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. Sirius could read everything.

"I was going to." Harry admitted. "But I remembered that we've been through a lot and Ash is one of my best friends."

"That's good." said James seriously. "Because you should never end your friendship over some stupid contest." he paused. "I remember when we were thirteen, Sirius and I entered a Pokemon beauty contest. And we could have one if Sirius hadn't made Jynx look like such a slut--"

"James." warned Lily.

"The point is," said Oak. "You should never throw your friendship away over something so stupid. There will always be another league, but there's only Ash."

Harry pondered over these words. There was only one Ash. A million leagues, but one Ash.

Harry looked around and noticed that Ash and Pikachu was no where to be seen. He was about to ask were they were when the door opened and Mrs. Ketchem entered the room.

"Ash is worried that you're not going to speak to him again." she told Harry. "He's really depressed. Can you go speak with him?"

Harry looked back at his father and he nodded. Harry nodded and left the room. Umbreon followed behind him.

Harry found Ash by the lake skipping rocks. Pikachu was with him. Harry walked silently over to Ash and sat down. Ash glanced at him, but didn't say anything.

Harry picked up a rock and tossed it in the air. He took a deep breath.

"Ash," he began. "I'm not going to kill you."

"That's a relief." responded Ash throwing another rock into the water. "I thought you would strangle me." There was a moments silence. Then Ash said, "I'm sorry. I should have listened to you."

"It's alright. There will be other Pokemon leagues, but there's only one you."

"There's only one me?" repeated Ash, who was clearly inspecting Harry to yell at him. "Are you sure it's cool?"

"It's cool." said Harry. "We both battled our hardest and that's all that matters."

Harry caught the rock one last time before examining it. He was thinking about what he was going to do now. His father and godfather was going off on a new journey. Should he? And if he did, where would he go?

"I wonder how they feel?" said Ash suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"The Pokemon. I wonder how they feel."

Harry threw the rock in the water. They both watched as the rock skipped across the water and finally sank. Harry leaned back and looked up into the sky wondering about the feelings of his Pokemon.

Like him, they were probably disappointed…

"…But they tried their best." said Harry. "And that's all anybody could ask for. Right?" he added to Pikachu.

"Pikachu." said Pikachu nodding.

"Umbreon Bre Bre Umbre Breon." said Umbreon.

"You're right." said Ash. "This is only the beginning."

"Breon Umbreon Umbre."

"And if we keep training we can become Pokemon Masters."

"Pika Pikachu." said Pikachu.

Harry smiled. He could train at home in the forest against his mother, Tiff, and all the other bug Pokemon. Next year, he would win the Indigo League.

Harry stood up and Ash looked at him.

"What?" he said. "Don't want to talk anymore?"

"Ash," said Harry. "Let's make an agreement."

"That I'll never use Charizard again." joked Ash.

"No," said Harry. "Actually, I'm hoping that you'll train Charizard. The agreement is that you will stay in touch with me when the league is over. I want to remain friends forever."

"Sure." said Ash. "We can write each other everyday and visit each others towns every two weeks."

"That's great." said Harry. "Let's get Misty to make the same agreement."

Ash stood up and he and Harry began to make their way back to the Pokemon Center. Pikachu turned to Umbreon.

"Pika Pikachu Pika." it said. _Let's make that same agreement._

"Breon Umbreon Umbre." responded Umbreon. _We're friends too._

"Pika." said Pikachu holding out its hand. _Right._

"Umbreon Umbre." said Umbreon shaking Pikachu's hand. _Friends to the end._

______________________________________________________________________

Author's Note:

So, that it for Harry and Ash, but they learned that Pokemon Leagues shouldn't come between their friendship. Umbreon and Pikachu always knew that. Well, one chapter left.


	7. Going Home

The Pokemon League came to an end declaring Cedric as the winner. The trainers that competed in the league walked onto the Indigo Field in the order they had finished in. Harry and Ash was in the front right behind Ritchie and Ash.

They waved to the audience that was cheering. Some occasional fans were calling out their favorite trainer's name. Harry heard most of the audience calling his name as they cheered.

The trainers got into a single file line in front of King Samuel's throne. He was giving out golden badges to all those who competed. Samantha sat in the chair next to the throne holding a box of badges with two boxes on either side of her chair.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said King Samuel. "We will now take this chance to commemorate this day by giving the trainers golden badges. I hope that the trainers will continue to train and that they will remember this experience. Because it is a privilege to compete in the Indigo League." He looked around at all of the trainers before continuing. "I wish you all the best of luck in the rest of your training, no matter what your goals are."

The audience clapped after this speech and the first trainer, Cedric, stepped forward to accept his badge.

"I finally decided what I'm going to do." Ash told Harry. "I'm going to train harder than ever so that next year I can win the Indigo League."

"That's great, Ash." said Ritchie turning around. "We was thinking about going searching for legendary Pokemon."

"Searching?" asked Harry.

Ron went into his pocket and pulled out a brochure that had a map and a list of places.

"We're going to be traveling around looking for legendary Pokemon." said Ron. "Pokemon like Articuno."

"That sounds great." said Harry.

Ritchie and Ron stepped forward to get their badges. Finally it was Harry and Ash's turn. They stepped forward. Samantha passed Samuel two badges out of the box.

"You two are outstanding trainers." said Samuel. "I'm sure you could have won if you worked on your Charizard more."

"Father," said Samantha. "Harry and Ash were both brilliant."

Samuel cleared his throat. "Right." he said. "Here are your badges." he said passing a badge to each of them.

Harry looked at his badge. It was a golden Pokeball shaped badge with the letters I and L. Harry guessed that they stood for Indigo League. Under that was the year 2008.

Harry knelt down and showed it to Umbreon, who was standing beside him. Umbreon sniffed it.

"This is cool, isn't it?" asked Harry.

"Umbreon." said Umbreon agreeing.

"I want to give you something else." said Samantha standing up and walking closer to Harry.

"What?" asked Harry standing up.

Samantha stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, hugging him. She was so closed that he could smell her shampoo. It smelled of fruit passion.

"Don't forget me." she whispered in his ear.

"I won't." he responded.

She smiled and kissed him on his cheek. They pulled away and noticed that the entire stadium was looking back at them. There was a moments silence before cheers and wolf whistles broke out.

Harry felt himself go red. He wondered if his parents saw this exchange.

______________________________________________________________________

"We'll drop Misty off at the train station." said Mrs. Ketchem. "That way she won't have to walk all the way back to Cerulean City."

"And I'll drop Sirius and James off at the dock." said Lily.

Harry, Ash, Misty, Sirius, James, Lily, Mrs. Ketchem, and Professor Oak was in the parking lot saying good bye to each other. They would all be going their separate ways. The Ketchems and Oak would be going to Pallet Town, Misty was going to Cerulean City, Sirius and James were going to the dock so that they could get to the Orre Region, and Lily and Harry were returning to Viridian City.

Harry, Ash, and Misty were standing yards away having their own farewell party. If they could call it that.

"Don't forget that you guys promised to visit me." said Misty.

"Okay." said Ash. "We'll meet at Cerulean City in two weeks."

Misty nodded and held out her hand. Ash placed his hand on top of hers and Harry placed his hand on top of Ash. They all looked into each other's eyes.

Below them, Togepi, Pikachu, and Umbreon were all saying good bye to each other.

"Time to go, Harry." called Lily.

They all dropped their arms and nodded at each other. They all made their way back to the cars that they would be traveling in. Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchem was already sitting in the front seat of a red car; James, Sirius, and Lily were sitting in a white car. Lily was in the driver's seat with James sitting in the front and Sirius was chilling in the back.

Harry opened the door to the back seat and Umbreon jumped inside. It sat in the middle next to Sirius. Harry got into the car after Umbreon. He settled himself in his seat and put on his seatbelt.

Harry looked out of the window at Ash's car and saw that he had taken a window seat as well. They looked at one another.

Ash smiled at Harry and Harry couldn't help but smile back as Lily started the car. Harry waved and Ash waved back.

Lily pulled out of the parking lot and headed down Victory Road. Harry continued to stare out of the window remembering the adventures he had with his friends.

_You've been such a good friend_

_(Ash is battling with Sabrina trying to win his, Harry's, and Misty's freedom.)_

_I've known you since I don't know when_

_(Ash and Pikachu lay injured on the ground after battling a flock of Spearow.)_

_We've got lost of friends, but they_

_(Harry remembered meeting Cho, Snape, Seamus, and Tiff.)_

_Come and go._

_(Harry and the others are saying good bye to each of those people.)_

_Even though we never said it_

_(Harry watched as Ash jumped on Michael's back trying to defend Sirius.)_

_There's something that the two of us both know._

_(Harry and Ash are watching as Ho-oh fly across the sky.)_

_Together forever, no matter how long_

_(Harry and Ash competes at the Pewter City gym.)_

_From now until the end of time_

_(Harry and Ash work together to power up Pikachu's electricity.)_

_We'll be together and you can be sure_

_(Harry is having lunch with the others.)_

_That forever and a day_

_(Pikachu hugs Ash after winning a match.)_

_That's how long we'll stay_

_(Umbreon hugs Harry.)_

_Together and forever more_

Lily stopped at a red light allowing a few cars to make it across the intersection. Harry looked out the back window and noticed that there was a large amount of cars coming down Victory Road.

"Harry!" he heard Ash call.

Harry rolled his window down all the way and looked out of it. Ash was only three cars down.

"Harry!" he called again. "I have something for you." he said holding out a folded sheet of paper.

The cars on Ash's side of the lane got the go ahead to turn the corner. Harry leaned out of the window so that he could grab the paper Ash was holding.

Ash's car came closer and Harry was able to grab the paper out of Ash's hand before the car turned the corner and proceeded down the street. Lily turned left, in the opposite direction, and continued towards the dock.

Harry looked out of the back window to stare at Ash's car. He only got a glimpse of it before a large cola van blocked it from view.

Harry rose the window and looked down at the paper. He opened it and saw that Ash and Misty's phone number was written inside with the message 'Call me'.

Harry stared at the note, which began to blur due to the tears that was building up in his eyes.

_Always gone that extra mile_

_(Ash picked up a badge from the table out of Sabrina's house.)_

_Depended on you all the while_

_(Harry and Ash wins a battle at the Fuchsia City Gym.)_

_Even in the good and bad times, you will see_

_(Misty forcing Harry to take his medicine.)_

_From now until our journey's end._

_(Harry and Ash's car goes in opposite directions.)_

_You know you can always count on me._

_(Ash's speaks to Voldemort before the first Pokemon league match.)_

_Together, forever, no matter how long_

_(Harry and Ash are singing during the Pokemon Carnival.)_

_Now until the end of time_

_(Ash rushes out of a burning building with Gloom on his back.)_

_We'll be together and you can be sure_

_(Harry stands by Ash's side as they battle against Ron and Ritchie.)_

_That forever and a day_

_(Harry and Ash fishes at a lake.)_

_That's how long we'll stay_

_(Ash comes to Harry's rescue when he is kidnapped by Squirtle and Totodile.) _

_Together and Forever more_

_(Harry, Ash, Misty, and Cedric are trapped on an elevator.)_

Umbreon yawned and rested its head on Harry's thigh. Harry petted Umbreon on top of the head as the Pokemon drifted off to sleep.

_No matter where our destiny leads_

_(Harry's car continues on down the road.)_

_I'll be there for you, always come through_

_And that you can believe_

"You know," said Sirius. "I've never thought about this, but…those were some good kids."

"You're right." said James. "Most of the kids I know are snot nosed bastards." He looked in the rearview mirror at Harry. "Don't worry." he said. "You'll see them again."

_Together, forever, no matter how long_

_(Harry is watching the fireworks display with his friends.)_

_From now, until the end of time_

_(Harry and Ash wins a Volcano badge.)_

_We'll be together and you can be sure_

_(Harry and Ash are sitting at a lake talking.)_

_That forever and a day_

_(Harry, Ash, and Misty makes a promise.)_

_That's how long we'll stay_

_(Harry, Ash, and Misty, climbs into the cars,)_

_Together and forever more_

_(Lily pulls out of the parking lot.)_

Harry leaned back into his seat and laid his head on the window. He looked at the sky and saw that the sun was slowly setting. He yawned and closed his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep. One hand resting on Umbreon's head and the other clutching the note.

_Together, forever, no matter how long_

_Now, until the end of time_

_We'll be together and you can be sure_

_That forever and a day_

_That's how long we'll stay _

_Together and forever more_

______________________________________________________________________

"Well," said Sirius. "This is our boat."

Harry, Sirius, James, and Lily were at the dock where the crew men were busy loading luggage onto the ship.

This was where James and Sirius would be departing to the Orre Region.

"We'll call every week." said James. "And, Harry, make sure you keep up with your training."

"I will." said Harry hugging his father.

Harry turned to give Sirius a hug while Lily gave her husband a kiss.

""You two better take care of yourselves." she said. "And behave."

"We won't." joked Sirius.

Harry laughed.

The ship gave out stem as a loud foghorn got the passengers attention. James and Sirius got onto the boat.

Harry waved at his father and godfather as the boat took off. They stood their until the ship became small speck.

Harry shivered from the cold and sniffed.

"Come on." said Lily. "Let's go home."

Harry nodded and followed his mother to the car. As he climbed inside, he wondered if he was going to be okay on his own.

"Now, you know you've missed a year of chores." said Lily. "You have a lot of work to do when you get in the house."

Harry frowned. With all of the chores he would be doing, he would be just fine.

**End of Adventure One**

______________________________________________________________________

Author's Note:

Sniff----This chapter made me want to cry. The song Together Forever is from Pokemon. I was just borrowing it.

If you want to know when the second adventure starts add me to your Author's alert list.

I'm still thinking about if I'm going to do the movies, or not. If I do they will be separate from the story line.

Please give me your final reviews for the first adventure.

P.S.: Here's something funny I ran into while surfing Youtube. Watch if you want to laugh.

Go to youtube and type in Japanese Pranks in Huge Group. The video is from somebody named mafoolat.


End file.
